Una Mujer Lobo mexicana en Hellsing
by Karly-The Mexican Wolf
Summary: Luego de ser despedida de la compañía televisiva, Karly será atacada por un hombre lobo y vivirá una aventura más allá de lo que se esperaba... mientras trabaja para la organización Hellsing. CLASIFICADA T por gore, groserías y referencias sexuales - CAPI 5 UP - A PARTIR DEL CAP 7 CLASIFICACIÓN VOLVERÁ A M xD
1. PRÓLOGO

**Karly reportándose a la base! Karly reportándose a la base! XDDDDDD! Jajajaja, como sea… Luego de instalar un nuevo Word, quise estrenarlo escribiendo éste fic que tanto les prometí, sobre una de las series anime sobre vampiros más geniales que he visto en mi vida… Adivinaron… Hellsing… **

**Después de pensarle un poco sobre cómo sería la trama de ésta historia, donde decidí incluir a mi OC, puse lápiz y papel a trabajar y manos a la obra XDD. Y lo que están a punto de leer es el resultado de mi mente retorcida. Espero les guste.**

(…) (…)

**Ésta historia está especialmente dedicada para mis tres CHUPEramigas, tanto en éste espacio como en el "bendito" Facebook (y digo "bendito" entre comillas, porque a veces es una mierda que me hace tener ganas de estrellar la laptop y/o mi celular de puro coraje XDDDDXXDDXDDDX): GothicLOli PatitO DiAmOnD, Jenny Heidern y lindakennedy. Ojalá les guste.**

(…) (…)

**NOTA**: Hellsing y sus personajes son propiedad de Kouta Hirano.

(…) (…)

**ADVERTENCIA:** Ésta historia contiene gore, violencia gráfica, palabras altisonantes y referencias sexuales (puede que haya algunas escenas , pero lo dudo mucho sinceramente, así que no se emocionen).

(…) (…)

**UNA MUJER LOBO MEXICANA EN LA ORGANIZACIÓN HELLSING.**

(…) (…)

**PRÓLOGO**

(…) (…)

Vacío…

Era todo lo que Karly Contreras sentía… un inmenso y profundo vacío, ahora que se había quedado sin trabajo…

**"Rayos"** pensaba en voz alta, **"… ahora qué demonios les diré a todos en mi casa?! No puedo regresar y decirles que me quedé sin chamba… De seguro me volverán a joder la pava y me dirán 'Aaaaay no sirves para nada pinche huevona, mejor quédate a hacer los quehaceres'…"**

La chica lanzó un largo suspiro, se acomodó su gorra de beisbol roja y caminó hacia la entrada de uno de tantos bellos pueblitos de su querido México. Si estuviera de humor, se entretendría admirando los diversos puestos que vendían artesanías y curiosidades varias, pero su mente estaba enfocada en encontrar un nuevo trabajo, y rápido.

**"Tal vez ser la anfitriona de un programa de entrevistas no fue una buena idea para empezar…"**

(…) (…)

Más tarde, y luego de caminar un buen rato para despejar su mente, se detuvo en una fondita de antojitos mexicanos, donde ordenó tres sincronizadas y agua de horchata, mientras que leía las ofertas de empleo del periódico… y mientras más leía, más verde de coraje se ponía…

**"Pero qué puta madre!? ****_'Se requiere doctorado para trabajar en clasificación y control de calidad de basura'_****?! EN QUÉ CLASE DE PINCHE MUNDO VIVIMOS!?"**

**"Bienvenida a MI mundo, escuincla ruidosa"** le contestó un tipo de aspecto andrajoso, a lo que Karly puso cara de WTF.

(…) (…)

Después de pagar su comida, nuestra desventurada heroína se dirigió a un hotel de paso, y al llegar, le informaron que TODOS los cuartos estaban ocupados.

**"Bola de calientes…"** susurró al salir del hostal mientras sonreía internamente… No hacía más de dos meses, se había divertido de lo lindo en uno de tantos lugares "pintorescos" de la famosa Zona Rosa del D.F., sobre todo con un chico stripper que a la "mera hora" resultó ser gay, pues cuando estaban en el privado, le lanzó "cierto juguetito" y le pidió que le "diera por detrás"

**"Pero aún así, me divertí mucho, jejejeje… Me pregunto si h—"**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"**

Karly escuchó un grito de terror, seguido por gruñidos de un animal, seguramente de un perro, pensó. Su cerebro le ordenaba que huyera de ahí, pero sus instintos le dictaban que corriera a ayudar a esa persona en apuros. El grito se volvió a escuchar, y eso fue suficiente para que Karly mandara a freir espárragos a su cerebro, y así correr velozmente hacia la fuente del grito y ayudar a la persona en peligro.

Conforme se acercaba, los gritos se hacían cada vez más lastimeros, y además de los gritos del individuo y los gruñidos del perro, se escuchaban sonidos de piel y carne siendo desgarradas. Temiendo lo peor, Karly aceleró más su trote…

Y al llegar a su destino, lo que vio la dejó paralizada de horror… Un perro gigante estaba devorando al tipo andrajoso que conoció en la fondita!

**"NOOOOOOO!"** la chica gritó con todas sus fuerzas y, sin pensarlo, corrió hacia el animal para golpearlo con su mochila de viajera. **"DÉJALO EN PAZ, PINCHE MONSTRUO PELUDO!"**

El monstruo sólo respondió con un manazo, mandando a la pobre chica a volar hacia un árbol cercano, haciendo que golpeara de lleno su espalda contra el tronco, y después continuó despedazando al vagabundo.

(…) (…)

Silencio…

Un siniestro silencio se sintió cuando Karly recuperó el sentido luego de tan brutal golpe. Observó a su lado lo que quedaba de aquel pobre vagabundo… sólo algunos huesos y restos de piel, vísceras y ropa esparcidas por el lugar. Intentando no vomitar ante tan grotesca imagen, la chica se puso de pie como pudo, tomó su gorra y su mochila, las cuales estaban manchadas de sangre de vagabundo, acomodó su gorra sobre su alborotada cabellera negra y caminó a paso lento hacia el centro del pueblo.

A donde quiera que volteaba, veía la misma escena… sangre, carnicería, un olor nauseabundo… nadie en éste pueblo sobrevivió… Ni las mujeres… ni los niños… ni los ancianos… todos descuartizados y devorados por esa criatura que salió del mismísimo infierno…

**"Parece que… yo soy la única que queda con vida en éste lugar…"**

La luna llena brillaba con intensidad… el aire era frío y lúgubre…

Karly alzó su mirada hacia el cielo, viendo la luna… y de repente, un solo pensamiento pasó por su cabeza…

**"Hombre lobo…"** De nuevo pone cara de WTF. **"Será posible que existan en realidad? Yo creí que sólo existián en histor—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGH!"**

En eso, sintió unos poderosos colmillos encajándose en su hombro derecho. Por puro instinto, Karly intentó liberarse de tan poderoso ataque del lobo, pero la bestia comenzó a sacudirla con una fuerza tal que le dislocó el hombro desde la clavícula.

**"KKGGGHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !"** Karly lanzó un grito de dolor, y sintió que de un momento a otro, el monstruo le arrancaría el brazo…

**BANG!**

Karly cayó al suelo cuando el monstruo retiró sus colmillos de su lacerado hombro. El lobo lanzó un último aullido antes de caer inerte en el suelo, gracias a una, aparentemente, bala de plata que perforó su cabeza.

**"Ugh… qui… quién anda… ahí…"**

Karly intentó identificar a su salvador, pero no podía distinguir nada con su vista borrosa… Lo único que alcanzó a ver fue una especie de tentáculos tenebrosos…

**"Te encuentras bien?..."** Fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar… una voz juvenil femenina… eso fue lo que escuchó antes de quedar inconsciente por el shock…

(…) (…)

**En el próximo capítulo… Nuestra protagonista tiene su primer encuentro con Sir Integra, quien le informará su nueva situación. Y también mostrará sus nuevas habilidades en una misión conjunta con Seras Victoria… mientras se trolean una a la otra, jajajajajajajaja x3**

**Okey, ahora haré una aclaración respecto a ésta historia:**

**1.- Los eventos de ésta historia transcurren dos años después de la batalla final contra Millenium, por lo tanto, nuestro vampiro favorito no aparecerá en la trama… al menos físicamente no, sólo hablará telepáticamente con la Draculina, y a veces también con Karly… **

**2.- … Había una aclaración 2? Ni se…**

**Como sea… espero que hayan disfrutado de éste capítulo, dejen su preciados reviews, y les deseo Feliz Navidad y un muy Feliz 2013! xDDDDD**


	2. 1- Bienvenida a la Organización Hellsing

**FELIZ AÑOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Espero que se la hayan pasado de lo lindo en éstas fechas :3! En lo que a mi respecta… el 2012 fue un excelente año para mi, pues fue cuando me hice autora en éste sitio y conocí a tres de mis mejores amigas, aunque no nos conozcamos físicamente, las quiero como si fueran mis propias hermanas! n.n! Espero que éste 2013 sea igual o mejor para todos (as)! **

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**GothicL0li Patit0 DiAm0nD: **Pos sí… habrá una mujer lobo en Hellsing, y habrá un troleo telepático como no tienes idea… pero bueno, me estoy adelantando demasiado a los hechos, lo que vendrá después de seguro te sorprenderá :D ojalá disfrutes éste capi! :) Saludos, un beso y abrazo psicológico (igual que Germán Garmendia xD)

**Jenny Heidern:** Sip… me convertí en mujer lobo… bueno, más bien mi OC, pero es como si fuera una extensión de mi misma jajajajaja xD Igual saludos y un beso y abrazo psicológico jajajajaja!

**Lonewolf685:** Hehe, yes, I know Google translator is a complete bullcrap, but I'm glad you're enjoying my story so far, dude! Hope you like this chapter too (and with a better translator teehee!) Greetings and XOXO from Mexico :D

(…) (…)

**A mis chuperamigas les aviso que creé una nueva cuenta de Facebook, pues la que tenía anteriormente fue afectada por el nada famoso "random blocking" de los meros meros del sitio *inserten toda clase de malas palabras aquí…*… Pueden buscarme como Karly Noriega, jejejeje…**

**Bueno, como sea, pasando a otro tema… comencemos con el sh-**

**Alucard: OYE! Autora! Por qué rayos no apareceré en tu historia!**

**Yo: Porque recuerda… mi historia se sitúa dos años después de la guerra contra Millenium, y tú reaparecerás en 30, así que…**

**Alucard: *molesto* Hmph…**

**Yo: Pero no te sientas mal amigo… harás lo que mejor sabes hacer… Trolear telepáticamente a la Chica Policía, y a la OC a veces**

**Alucard: Excelente… *se desvanece entre las paredes***

**Yo: *suspira* Okey, ya que no hay más interrupciones, comencemos…**

(…) (…)

**NOTA:** Hellsing y sus personajes son propiedad de Kouta Hirano *SENSEI!*

**"…"** (diálogo)

***…*** (pensamientos)

**_Blablablá…_**(conversación telepática)

(…) (…)

**ADVERTENCIA:** Ésta historia contiene gore, violencia gráfica, lenguaje altisonante y referencias sexuales (repito, no se si habrá algunas escenas de sexo, tal vez haya algo implícito, pero no escenas como tales… *Qué dije?! O.o?*)

(…) (…)

**CAPÍTULO 1: Bienvenida a la Organización Hellsing**

(…) (…)

Karly abrió sus ojos lentamente… notó de inmediato que se encontraba dentro de una casa de campaña que instalan los militares mientras establecen una base temporal… también notó que descansaba sobre una cama… y que seguía siendo de noche…

**"Cuánto… cuánto tiempo estuve dormida…"**

Y cuando intentó incorporarse, sintió un dolor punzante en su hombro derecho. **"WAAAAARRGH!"**

Mientras se resentía del hombro, Karly sintió que alguien entraba a la tienda. Alzó la vista y observó a una joven de cabello rubio corto y alborotado, más o menos de unos 19 años, vestida con un muy ajustado uniforme militar rojo carmesí, unos ojos tan rojos como la sangre, y la peculiaridad de que su brazo izquierdo era sólo una especie de sombra… Pero lo que le llamaba más la atención de esa chica eran sus enormes… atributos…

**"Tú… tú me salvaste…"** fue lo primero que dijo al ver a la rubia, en medio de su mueca de dolor, **"gracias…"**

La rubia dibujo una enorme sonrisa, mostrando sus colmillos **"No fue nada! Fue lo menos que podía hacer para salvar tu vida… Rayos! Sinceramente Sir Integra y yo pensamos que tardarás varios días en despertar, los médicos usaron más anestesia de la necesaria para volver a colocar tu hombro en su lugar… y ha pasado día y medio desde entonces…"**

**"Neta?"**

**"Jeje, sí… neta… apenas me estoy familiarizando con los modismos de éste país. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Seras Victoria, encantada de conocerte" **la rubia se presentó.

**"Igualmente, Seras… yo me llamo Karla Contreras-Makinami, pero puedes llamarme Karly… y de nuevo, gracias por salvar mi vida…"** Y cuando quiso extender su brazo derecho para saludarla, la muy ingenua (o pendeja?!) no recordó que se lo habían operado **"AAAAAAY CONCHETUMARE! ESO DUELE UN CHINGO!"**

**"Eres muy ruidosa… deberías tranquilizarte un poco, o si no tu hombro no sanará pronto…"**

Karly escuchó otra voz femenina, pero más imponente, que pondría a temblar como tlaconete salado al más valiente de los valientes. Estiró un poco su cuello para ver a la dama con detenimiento, pero el esfuerzo la hizo volver a resentir el dolor, pero aguantó y alcanzó a ver a una mujer de larga cabellera rubia platinada, vestida con un traje ejecutivo negro, corbata roja, un crucifijo plateado en su cuello, anteojos, un parche en donde debía estar su ojo izquierdo, y fumaba un habano gustosamente.

**"AAAAAUUUGH!"** Karly volvió a quejarse.

**"KARLY!"** Seras exclamó preocupada.

**"No hagas más esfuerzos… lo único que conseguirás es infringirte más dolor"** la dama reiteró mientras se acercaba a la cama de Karly.

Nuestra heroína tenía dudas al respecto. **"Oye Seras… quién es ella?!"**, preguntó con su característica cara de WTF.

**"Oh, ella es Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, mi jefa y ama"** respondió la rubia.

***Una mujer caballero?! Puta madre, eso está super fantabuloso!*** pensó Karly, para luego aclarar su garganta y decir unas palabras. **"Con todo el respeto que merece alguien de su posición, Sir Hellsing, pero… Qué ocurrió exactamente? Por qué ese monstruo atacó éste poblado?"**

**"Hm… buena elección de palabras, jovencita…"** Integra respondió dibujando una sonrisa medio torcida, mientras exhalaba humo de su cigarro. **"Una rara especie de licántropo está dando sus primeras señales de vida… aquella especie que se prolifera con una sóla mordida…"**

**"No mames!—Eh—DIGO!... lo siento…"** Karly rió con nerviosismo al ver el rostro duro de la mujer de anteojos. **"Lo que quise decir fue… es que yo creí que sólo los hombres lobo existían en las películas de ficción y en novelas cursis…"**

**"Pues los hombres lobo son tan reales como todos nosotros, al igual que los vampiros, demonios, y toda clase de seres sobrenaturales…"** Integra le respondió.

Karly atinó a lanzar un leve silbidito y susurrar **"Fantástico…"**

**"Retomando…"** Sir Hellsing continuó mientras exhalaba humo de su cigarro por sus fosas nasales, **"los hombres lobo que nosotros conocíamos eran aquellos que nacían siéndolo, no los que se reproducían por medio de mordidas"** Integra tomó una ligera pausa al ver el rostro de Karly, el cual estaba lleno de dudas. **"Esa cara me dice que cómo esos seres podían vivir entre nosotros… Eran unos perfectos amos del disfraz… Tenían una fuerza descomunal, una velocidad sorprendente, el 'don' de la inmortalidad… Pero se descubrió que poseían una gran debilidad… así como los vampiros no soportan la luz del sol, los hombres lobo tenían la plata como debilidad… Muchos mercenarios, soldados, y cazadores de monstruos como nuestra organización, aprovecharon ese recurso y poco a poco los licántropos fueron extinguiéndose… hasta no quedar nada de ellos… El último de su especie, un soldado Nazi llamado Hans Günsche, pereció hace dos años en una guerra que destruyó casi por completo la ciudad de Londres… Pero a raíz de la extinción de los hombres lobo… Una nueva raza parece haber surgido, pero no está confirmado al 100%... Habrá que hacer más investigaciones al respecto…"**

Karly quedó en silencio, tratando de digerir todo lo que acababa de oir… todo eso le parecía como si fuera el guión de una película… ***Deja tú película… todo esto es jodidamente real! Vampiros, hombres lobo… Qué más falta que aparezcan?! EVAs?*, **pensó.

**_Qué son EVAs?!_**, escuchó una voz en su cabeza, parecida a la de Seras.

**"OIGO VOCES EN MI CABEZAAAAAA—AAARGH, PUTA MADRE MI BRAZOOO!"** nuestra 'heroína' volvió a estremecerse de dolor por el esfuerzo del grito. Eso provocó que Integra le dirigiera una mirada amenazante a la Draculina.

**"Seras… no invadas la mente de Contreras!"** le ordenó con tono firme.

La eludida agachó su cabeza apenada. **"Lo siento, Sir…"**

La dama continuó. **"Para comenzar con la investigación, debemos ir a Inglaterra… Contreras, en cuanto te recuperes nos acompañarás."**

**"Eh?!"** De nuevo la cara de WTF.

**"Dadas las circunstancias en las que te encuentras, de ahora en adelante trabajarás para mi…"**, Integra contestó.

**"Eeeeeehhhh…"**

**"Lo que Sir Integra quiso decir es que ahora eres una mujer lobo, Karly…"**, la vampiresa agregó.

Al oir esas palabras, Karly quedó sin habla, y sus ojos asemejaban dos enormes platos de comida… Acaso oyó bien? Se ha convertido en una mujer lobo?! Eso jamás le hubiera pasado por la cabeza! Pero… ésta mujer de aspecto imponente le habló de trabajo… y ella buscaba uno como demente, luego de esa bazofia de programa… Entonces, dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y asintió, haciendo que Integra dibujara una diminuta sonrisa de satisfacción.

(…) (…)

Han pasado dos días luego del ataque del hombre lobo en ese pueblito, y de que Karly se convirtiera en uno gracias a la mordida de ese monstruo, y contrario a lo que todos pensaban, su hombro sanó en un santiamén (dado a que ahora su cuerpo poseía más resistencia gracias a su transformación).

Un avión privado surcaba el cielo nocturno, el cual era abordado por el piloto (obvio), el copiloto (duh…), Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, Seras Victoria y Karly Contreras-Makinami… las dos últimas conversaban alegremente, dado a que hicieron amistad muy pronto (y sobre todo porque Karly se sentía agradecida con la Draculina por haberle salvado la vida)

**"… Y ahora que te expliqué de pé a pá lo que es un EVA… qué quieres hacer**?!" preguntó la licántropo.

**"Qué tal un juego? Veamos…"** Seras puso cara pensativa. **"Piensa en un número…"**

Karly reaccionó de inmediato. **"AH NO CHIQUITA! Vas a meterte en mi mente como vil señora metiche y vas a adivinar! Así no vale! Mejor a otra cosa… Hmmm…" **Ahora Karly pone cara pensativa, para luego levantar una ceja. **"Eit Seras… qué tienes detrás de tu oído?!"**

**"HUH?!"**

Karly llevó su mano derecha detrás del oído izquierdo de la rubia, y sacó de ahí una moneda de 10 pesos (mexicanos, porque también existen los pesos argentinos, pero como soy mexicana y la prota también lo es… jejejeje). **"TADÁ!"**

**"WOW! Cómo hiciste ese truco de magia?!"** preguntó sorprendida la vampiresa.

**"Un pequeño secretito, Seras Victoria…"** la loba contestó con una sonrisa gatuna tipo Konata Izumi ***Y mi recién descubierta velocidad de licántropo, jajajaja…*** agregó en su mente.

**_Eres una tramposa, Karly Contreras-Makinami!_**, Seras le respondió telepáticamente.

**_Puse esa moneda detrás de tu oreja en un momento de distracción… mientras estabas en la regadera… Conste que no te vi!_**

-TROLL TIME! xD-

Seras se molestó un poco, pero luego dibujó una sonrisa de troll. **_Ah sí?! Pues yo sí te vi mientras te quitaban los vendajes de tu hombro, y luego te pusiste esa horrenda playera de Mickey Mouse!_**

Karly se puso roja. **_Que qué?!_**

Seras le dirige una mirada pervertida a la licántropo. **_Y debo agregar… que tienes un cuerpo de tentación… de seguro tendrás a muchos hombres detrás de t—_**

**"SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERAAAAAAAA SSSSSSSSSSSS!"**

Mientras la vampiresa reía alegremente (al mismo tiempo que Karly descargaba todo su lenguaje florido acompañado con amenazas de muerte), Integra no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa al ver a sus subordinadas montando todo ese teatrito frente a ella…

… Pero… al ver a Karly con detenimiento, no pudo evitar ver algo remotamente familiar en ella… Eso comenzó a inquietar ligeramente a la Dama de Hierro… pero ahora lo único que podía hacer era sacar otro habano y encenderlo mientras veía cómo Seras tenía a Karly sometida en una llave de lucha libre, cuidando de no sacudir el avión.

**"SUÉLTAME!"**

**"No hasta que ladres!"**

**"NUNCA!"** Karly exclamó.

**"Entonces no te suelto…"**

**"RRRRRAAAAAAARRRGH!"**

(…) (…)

**"Whoa… pero qué pocilga es ésta…"**

Fue lo primero que Karly vociferó cuando las tres féminas llegaron a la mansión/cuartel general de la organización Hellsing, la cual aun está marcada por las huellas de aquella batalla contra las fuerzas de Zorin Blitz dos años atrás. **"Es como si un tsunami le hubiera pasado por encima, wé…"**

**"Sí… un tsunami llamado Millenium…"** Seras murmuró amargamente.

**"Contreras, necesito que me acompañes a mi oficina"** Integra se dirigió a la licántropo, sacándola de su estupor momentáneo.

**"Eeeehh—c-claro, Sir Hellsing…"**

El trio entró a la mansión, la cual, aunque ya estaba remodelada en su gran mayoría, todavía presentaba algunas huellas de la batalla… incluso, en las paredes permanecen aun los rastros de sangre de esa cruenta pelea que Seras sostuvo con la bruja Nazi.

Ya en el interior de la oficina, Sir Integra puso a Karly al tanto de todo lo ocurrido (pues antes de arribar a la mansión, la loba le preguntó por qué Londres estaba patas arriba aun)… desde el origen de la organización, hasta la desaparición de Alucard en batalla. La chica no podía creer que la mujer que tenía en frente, su nueva jefa, sea la ama del mismísimo Conde Drácula… ***Bakan…*** pensó.

Ahora fue el turno de Karly de poner a su jefa al tanto de su vida, desde su infancia, su adolescencia (donde demostró ser toda una genio y as de los deportes –sobre todo el futbol-), y su juventud aún vigente, donde tuvo dos carreras truncas y se convirtió en toda una milusos trabajando de todo, desde cocinera, cargadora, hasta anfitriona de un programa de entrevistas que solo duró por tres emisiones, hasta lo que le ocurrió antes de su desventura en el ahora arrasado pueblo (dejando convenientemente de lado su 'aventurilla' con el gay de la Zona Rosa).

**"Interesante historia, Contreras…"** comentó Integra, y agregó **"Y dime… tienes alguna experiencia en combate? Sabes manejar armas?"**

**"Eeeeeh… bueno… tengo conocimientos de kickboxing y karate… y también he usado pistolas y rifles… de aire, pero armas al fin y al cabo…"**

**"Servirá… pero de cualquier manera tendrás que pasar por un muy riguroso entrenamiento para estar al 100% o más de tu capacidad! De hoy en adelante, te enfrentarás a un mundo muy diferente al que conocías o estabas acostumbrada! Aquí no cocinarás, ni entrevistarás a nadie! A partir de hoy, tu único trabajo será buscar y destruir! BUSCAR Y DESTRUIR! QUEDÓ CLARO, CONTRERAS!?" **la líder de la organización le informó a la loba de manera tajante y contundente.

Karly quedó estática al principio, pero poco a poco dibujó una sonrisa, hasta el punto de mostrar sus dientes. La verdad estaba muy emocionada por trabajar bajo el mando de la mismísima ama del Rey de los Vampiros. Así que no dudó en ponerse firme y hacer un saludo militar.

**"SÍ SEÑOR—aaauuuuu…"** la chica sujetó su brazo, un poco adolorido por la llave de lucha al que fue sometida durante el vuelo. **"Puta madre…"** murmuró.

Integra rió ligeramente y agregó **"Puede retirarse, soldado… La Chica Policía la llevará a su cuarto. Mañana comenzará con el entrenamiento."**

**"Sí Señor!"** Karly volvió a saludar, dio media vuelta y se retiró de la oficina. En la salida, Seras la esperaba para llevarla a su habitación.

Ya sola, Integra sacó un puro de un elegante estuche de madera sobre su escritorio, lo encendió y su mente volvió a ponderar en que karly tenía algo sumamente familiar…

(…) (…)

**"AH CABRÓN! ÉSTE ES MI CUARTO?!"**

Al entrar a su cuarto, Karly casi caía de espaldas. El lugar no era tan espacioso que digamos, pues sólo consistía de una cama individual con sábanas rojinegras y una almohada, una mesa con una silla, acceso a baño privado… pero la diferencia es que poseía una pantalla de plasma de 40 pulgadas con televisión satelital, un Xbox 360 con varios juegos, una laptop en la mesa y un teléfono empresarial. Al parecer, ese era demasiado lujo para ella, pues nunca en su vida tuvo tales cosas a su disposición

**"Te gusta?"** preguntó Seras.

**"No me gusta… ME ENCANTA! Le daré las gracias a Sir Hellsing ahora mismo!"** la loba exclamó contenta. Y cuando se disponía a salir de su cuarto…

BEEP-BEEP!

El botón de intercom del teléfono parpadeó repetidas ocasiones. Karly volvió a entrar a su cuarto y oprimió el botón. **"Habla Karly, quién del otro lado?!"**

**"Contreras, Seras, hay reportes de un vampiro que está atacando un pequeño poblado en Escocia. Vayan allá de inmediato! Es una buena oportunidad de demostrar tus nuevas habilidades, Contreras…"** se oyó la voz de Integra del otro lado de la línea.

**"Entendido, señor… y… gracias por el cuarto…"**

**"No es nada, soldado. Ahora prepárense! El helicóptero saldrá en 10 minutos"** dijo la voz de Sir Integra.

**"SÍ SEÑOR!"** Karly y Seras exclamaron al mismo tiempo, y la Draculina llevó a Karly hacia el cuarto de armería, donde ella tomó su fiel Halconnen y una Desert Eagle, mientras que Karly tomó una Beretta 9mm y un rifle AK 47. Luego tomaron suficientes municiones para sus armas y corrieron al helipuerto, donde uno de los miembros sobrevivientes del escuadrón Wild Geese las esperaba. En cuanto abordaron, el helicóptero despegó con rumbo a Escocia.

(…) (…)

En Escocia… Seras se encargaba de una docena de ghouls, mientras Karly analizaba la situación y recargaba su Beretta. **"Entonces… si un vampiro muerde a alguien que ya tuvo relaciones sexuales… se convierte en uno de esos horrendos…"**

**"Sí…"** la rubia le contestó mientras le disparaba a otro ghoul a la cabeza**. "Y si muerde a una persona virgen, se convertirá también en vampiro, como me pasó a mi…"**

**"Pues… eso quiere decir que si un vampiro me muerde, yo también seré una chupa sangre, pos yo también soy una virgen forever alone, sin ofenderte…"** Al terminar de hablar, Karly se unió a la masacre de ghouls.

**"Oh… entiend—UN MOMENTO! ERES VIRGEN?! PERO ME DIJISTE QUE TUVISTE SEXO CON UN CHICO!"** Seras exclamó bastante sorprendida por la confesión de Karly.

Ambas seguían eliminando ghouls mientras hablaban…

-TROLL TIME PLUS TWO!-

**"Sí, tuve sexo, pero no como te lo imaginas, pues fue con un gay… usé uno de esos juguetitos que aparecen en las películas porno lésbic—"**

**"Ya no digas más, Contreras-Makinami!"** Seras estaba tan roja como un semáforo, y apenas podía acertar a sus objetivos putrefactos.

Karly seguía hablando mientras los ghouls caían uno a uno **"El wey se puso en** –BANG!-, **y entonces yo lo** –BANG!-, **y le di tan duro que** –BANG!- **tres veces más!"**

BANG!

**"ERES UNA GUARRA SUCIA!"**

BANG!

**"Mira quién habla, jajaja!"**

BANG!

**"A qué rayos te refieres!?"**

BANG!

**"Cuando estábamos todavía en México** –BANG!-, **husmeé debajo de tu ataúd **–BANG!- **sin que te dieras cuenta!"**

BANG!

**"QUEEEEEEEEEEÉ!?"**

BANG!

**"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"**

Sin que Karly se diera cuenta (debido a que casi orinaba sus pantalones de tanto reir), Seras le propinó una patada karateca, mandándola a volar hacia un grupo enorme de ghouls **"OUCH!"**

Lentamente, Karly sintió la ira consumirla por completo, pensando en mil y una formas de hacer caldo de Seras por haberle hecho esto… pero al ver a los ghouls, decidió descargar su furia en ellos… Sus ojos pasaron de ser cafés a amarillo oscuro, sus músculos aumentaron de tamaño, lanzó un pequeño gruñido y sonrió como demente, mostrando sus ahora dientes afilados.

**"Ahora sí… pinches monstruos putrefactos del demonio…"** susurró con voz gutural **"… ya se los cargó la verga…"**

Al decir eso, la chica decapitó a un ghoul con sus garras… un momento… GARRAS?! Alzó su mano ensangrentada para verla, y vio que sus uñas crecieron un poco y se volvieron puntiagudas. Eso provocó que su sonrisa demente creciera más. **"Excelente…"**

Mientras la vampiresa seguía disparándole a otro grupo de esas criaturas pestilentes, la loba despedazaba a otros tantos con sus garras. Poco a poco, los ghouls caían uno a uno hasta que no quedó ninguno de pie. Seras dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras Karly jadeaba por aire, y sus ropas manchadas de sangre y vísceras de ghoul. La Draculina volteó a ver a su compañera de misión y vio que su rostro mostraba una demencia tal que le recordó a ella en su primera misión como parte de la organización Hellsing.

**"Deberías guardar un poco la calma, Karlangas…"** la rubia le contestó.

Karly no puso atención a las palabras de la Reina de los Vampiros, mientras olfateaba el aire a su alrededor. **"Puedo sentirlo… el vampiro hijo de puta está cerca…" **susurró.

Seras volteó hacia su derecha. **"Se a qué te refieres… también puedo sentirlo…"**

Se escucharon pasos, y un individuo, aparentemente un doctor, apareció desde la sombra de los árboles… pero las chicas sabían perfectamente bien quién era ese tipo en realidad…

**"Al fin nos conocemos, Seras Victoria… Reina de la No-Vida…"** contestó el vampiro** "…hm… y veo que tienes una mascota… qué tierna…"** agregó con una sonrisa, mostrando sus colmillos.

**"MASCOTA LA MÁS VIEJA Y PUTA DE TU CASA, VAMPIRITO DEL ORTO!"** la licántropo gritó enfurecida, y antes de que el vampiro reaccionara, ella se lanzó sobre él a una velocidad inhumana, penetrando su pecho con su mano derecha. El infortunado remedo de chupasangre tenía una cara entre asustado, sorprendido y adolorido, y atinó solamente a lanzar un quejido, mientras Karly gruñía como demente. De un solo movimiento, le sacó el corazón de su caja torácica, y lo vio dando sus últimos latidos antes de aplastarlo con la mano, provocando una lluvia de sangre, al mismo tiempo que el vampiro se convertía en cenizas…

Los ojos y el cuerpo de Karly volvieron a la normalidad mientras observaba sus ropas… **"Ugh… ahora tendré que bañarme en cuanto regresemos a la mansión…"** susurró molesta.

**"Cómo rayos hiciste eso, Karly!?"** le preguntó la vampiresa mientras se reunía con ella.

**"Ni lo misma lo se… tal vez fue instinto, no me gustó que me dijera 'mascota', sabes? Tengo mi orgullo…"** la loba respondió algo tajante.

Seras dibujó una sonrisa y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Karly. **"Ya veo… bueno, hay que regresar a casa"**

**"Sí por favor, quiero bañarme…"**

Y mientras caminaban hacia donde estaba el helicóptero esperándolas…

**"Eit Seras… sólo tengo una pregunta…"**

**"Sí?!"**

**"POR QUÉ CHINGADOS ME PATEASTE HACIA ESE GRUPO DE GHOULS?!"**

**"Y TÚ CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A VER MIS CARTAS DE AMOR SECRETAS HACIA MI MAESTRO?!"**

**"De qué coñas hablas?! Yo no vi ninguna carta de amor… sólo vi unas revistas de Playgirl que tenías escondidas…"**

**"O sea que no viste mis cartas…"**

**"Nop"**

Silencio… Se hace una toma lejana de un bosque…

**"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARLYYYYYYYYYY YY!"**

Se escucha el sonido de un golpe.

(…) (…)

Cerca del campo de batalla, dos individuos misteriosos observaron todo, escondidos detrás de una casa abandonada.

**"Y… qué te pareció, Clefton?"**, preguntó un individuo vestido con saco negro, playera blanca, pantalones de mezclilla azul, cabello café claro y ojos verdes.

**"Esa chica es genial, Willis!" **exclamó emocionado otro individuo, vestido con una camisa a cuadros, pantalón de mezclilla negra, cabello negro rizado, ojos negros y anteojos de armazón grueso, de nombre Clefton **"Podría ser de gran ayuda para nuestra causa!"**

**"Qué no viste, imbécil?! Trabaja para esa perra de Integra Hellsing, por lo tanto es nuestra enemiga! Lástima… pero tendrá que morir junto con los perros Hellsing… Clefton! Regresemos a la base para reportar esto al jefe!"** Willis dio media vuelta y se retiró, dejando a Clefton pensando un poco la situación. **"Date prisa, tortuga!"**

**"EH—sí señor…"** Clefton reaccionó y corrió tras de su amigo.

(…) (…)

Rato después, ya en Londres, Karly estaba en su cuarto, mirando tranquilamente un programa de comedia, mientras sostenía un trozo de bistec contra su ojo izquierdo, producto del golpe que la vampiresa le propinó. En eso alguien toca a su puerta.

**"Adelante"** contestó.

La puerta se abrió, e Integra entró al cuarto, con una caja en sus manos. Karly de inmediato se puso de pie, soltó el bistec y saludó a su jefa.

**"Descansa, soldado"** Sir Hellsing contestó de inmediato. **"Seras me relató en su reporte lo que hiciste con ese vampiro… debo admitir que me sorprendiste"**

**"Yo también estoy sorprendida, Sir, y me tomé la libertad de investigar sobre ese tema, y aprendí que hay tres fases en la transformación de humano a hombre lobo… y lo que me ocurrió fue la fase uno… no quiero ni imaginar lo que va a pasar si alcanzo las otras dos fases… sentí que de un momento a otro perdería el control…"** Karly sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, no queriendo imaginar lo que pasaría… sentía miedo de lastimar a todos los que la rodean.

**"No debes tener miedo de acostúmbrate a ésta nueva faceta de tu vida que te tocó experimentar, Contreras… cuando comiences a entrenar asegúrate de también controlar tu temperamento… así no sentirás que eres un riesgo para nosotros, porque no lo eres…"** Integra tomó una pausa para dejar la caja sobre la mesa y encender un puro. **"Te has convertido en un gran recurso para ésta organización en tan corto tiempo… en verdad me… sorprendiste, sinceramente…"** Otra pausa para exhalar una bocanada de humo.

Karly se sintió aliviada por las palabras de su superior, y dibujó una sonrisa sincera. **"Gracias, Sir Hellsing…"**

**"Llámame Integra, por favor…"**

**"Eh… c-claro, Sir H… Integra…"**

**"Bien… procedo a retirarme… tengo mucho qué hacer en mi oficina…"** la dama caminó hacia la puerta, y se detuvo bajo el umbral para agregar **"Dentro de la caja se encuentra tu uniforme, el cual usarás a partir de hoy… Buenas noches, sold… Karly…"**

La licántropo quedó estupefacta al oir que Integra la llamó por su nombre, y no 'soldado', así que sólo atinó a decir 'gracias' y 'buenas noches' de manera alegre y llena de energía. Integra mostró una sonrisa genuina y salió del cuarto de Karly, cerrando la puerta consigo.

Ya sola, la loba decidió averiguar el contenido de la caja, sacando una por una las prendas… Una gorra negra, una blusa militar parecida a la de Seras, pero en color amarillo, un cinturón negro de piel, pantalón militar negro, guantes blancos y un saco gris con el símbolo de la organización Hellsing en ambas mangas. **"Wow… el uniforme está genial…"**

Pero, al ver el saco, la gorra y los guantes con detenimiento, llegó a la conclusión de que le faltaba algo…

**_Por mi está bien como se ve…_**

En eso, Karly sintió un intenso escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, pues sintió una presencia en su mente muy diferente a Seras, pues ésta vez la voz ere masculina y enigmática.

**_Quién anda ahí…_** la loba miró para todos lados por instinto.

**_Jeje… muy pronto nos veremos en persona, Mujer Lobo… me tienes sinceramente sorprendido… nunca pensé que alguien fuese capaz de suavizar el carácter de mi Ama en tan corto periodo de tiempo… tal vez porque tú seas su última esperanza…_** contestó la voz.

**_Eh!? Su 'última esperanza'!? De qué coño hablas!?_**

**_Pronto lo averiguarás… jajajajajaja…_**

Y así como llegó, la voz misteriosa se fue, dejando a nuestra heroína más confundida que nunca…

(…) (…)

**En el siguiente capítulo… Más sobre las fases de transformación a hombre lobo, Karly reta a Integra a una partida de Street Fighter IV en un momento de descanso… Y aparecerá un nuevo enemigo, al igual que otra organización que planea destruir a Hellsing y a todos los que trabajan para ella… Más acción, sangre, humor y troleo telepático xDDD**

**Ojalá les haya gustado, y les deseo que éste 2013 esté lleno de bendiciones y que cumplan todos sus propósitos (el mío es seguir escribiendo y deleitarlos a todos ustedes)… AH! Dejen reviews, eso es lo importante…**

**Pero antes de irme, les dejaré esto que se me ocurrió de golpe…**

(…) (…)

**OMAKE PA LA BANDA!**

(…) (…)

**LA MENTE SEXY DE KARLY CONTRERAS-MAKINAMI… (o será Hentai?)**

(…) (…)

**"Eit Seras… sólo tengo una pregunta…"**

**"Sí?!"**

**"POR QUÉ CHINGADOS ME PATEASTE HACIA ESE GRUPO DE GHOULS?!"**

**"Y TÚ CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A VER MIS CARTAS DE AMOR SECRETAS HACIA MI MAESTRO?!"**

**"Pos fue fácil identificarlas, eres bastante descuidada…"**

**"GRRRRRR!"**

**"y aún recuerdo una de ellas que decía, y cito… EJEM! ****_'Maestro…no sabes cuántas ganas tengo de arrancarte la ropa en cuanto menos te lo imagines, devorar tu cuerpo a besos y hacerte el amor hasta que ya no podamos más…' _****Y debo decir… eso fue poesía pura, jejejeje…"**

Silencio… Se hace una toma lejana de un bosque…

**"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARLYYYYYYYYYY YY!"**

Se escucha el sonido de un golpe.

(…) (…)

Dentro del helicóptero, Karly sostenía un bistec contra su ojo izquierdo, producto del golpe que Seras le propinó. La Draculina observaba a la loba con una cara de pocos amigos, y decidió meterse en sus pensamientos para vengarse después…

Pero lo que vió hizo que se ruborizara más de la cuenta

**"KARLY! YO NO ME INCLINO POR AHÍ!" **exclamó, exasperada.

**"De que rayos hablas?!"** preguntó Karly de manera 'inocente' (sí, claro…)

**"PUEDO VER TUS PENSAMIENTOS! ESTÁS IMAGINÁNDONOS A MI Y A SIR INTEGRA EN… AAAAGGHHH!"**

**"AAAAAHHH! Eso!..."** Karly sonríe gatunamente, invocando más de esas imágenes mentales, y así trolear más a la Draculina. **"Y dime… qué más estoy imaginando… jejejeje"**

Seras se ponía cada vez más y más roja, tanto de excitación como de rabia, mientras recapitulaba lo que la licántropo pensaba. **"Sir Integra entra a mi cuarto… y me encuentra… desnuda… luego ella se acerca… se desviste… y… y… ERES UNA PERVERTIDAAAAAAAA!"**

Karly estalla a carcajadas. **"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! CAÍSTE!"**

El brazo izquierdo de Seras estalla en múltiples tentáculos sombríos, y…

Toma lejana del helicóptero…

Se escucha el sonido de otro golpe.

(…) (…)

Rato después, ya en Londres, Karly estaba en su cuarto, mirando tranquilamente un programa de comedia… o más bien escuchando, pues tenía sus ojos cubiertos con dos bisteces.

**"Rayos… ahora pareceré mapache…"** dijo para nadie en particular **"… Y todo por mi pinche estúpida mente sexy…"**

-**NOTA ADICIONAL: **Lo que Karly imaginó en el omake está basado en el fic "Hellsing Slutty Adventures", escrito por **The Hunter 7**, el crédito va para él xD-

(…) (…)


	3. 2-Nueva amenaza

**Wajaja jajaja! Ya estoy de vuelta pa jodisquearles la existencia! xDDD No, mentira! He regresado para seguir deleitándolos con ésta historia… la verdad, me siento muy feliz de que les esté gustando hasta ahora… me sacan lágrimas de alegría! Bueno, suficiente! Vayamos con los agradecimientos correspondientes, sí? =^.^=**

(…) (…)

**Lonewolf685:** I'm really glad you're laughing with my story, just like I do with yours… and about what you've said… I was thinking… maybe I could make a side story of this fic, where Integra and my OC Karly would… ya know… 'knock it out', if you catch my drift… but well, I leave the decision up to you , hee hee… take care, and I WANT MY VIRTUAL COOKIE! :p

**Jenny Heidern:** Jajajajajaja… yo también reí demasiado mientras escribía (casi casi corría a la farmacia por un tanque de oxígeno, jejejeje)… Sobre la amistad 'ruda' entre Karly y Seras, estoy aplicando lo que he escuchado un chorro de veces: "Amigos que no se llevan pesado, no son amigos", jajajajaja! Tú igual cuídate mucho :3

(…) (…)

**También a los (las) que me favorecieron… Graaaaaaacias! :3 Y también… Recuperé la cuenta que FB me bloqueó! YEEEEEEEEIIII!**

**Integra: A mi qué me importa que hayas desbloqueado tu maldita cuenta! Qué fue lo que le comentaste a Lonewolf685?! Que planeas uno de esos… mundanamente llamados relatos 'shoujo-ai'!?**

**Yo: Tal vez, Sir… a mi nunca se me ocurriría hacer un fic yuri, pero lo dejé a su decisión, así que—**

**Integra: NI SE TE OCURRA DECIRLE QUE SÍ A ÉSTA JOVEN MALEDUCADA, LONEWOLF! ME OÍSTE!?**

**Alucard: De qué habla, Maestra? Puedo ver en su mente que quiere estar entre los fuertes brazos de la Mujer Lobo… *ríe burlonamente***

**Integra: *molesta* ALUCARD, IMBÉCIL VAMPÍRICO, TE VOY A—**

**Alucard y yo: MALA REFERENCIA A ABRIDGED! xDDDD**

**Integra: *saca su pistola y dispara. Alucard recibe un balazo en su cabeza, y la autora esquiva otro***

**Yo: ACK! *otro balazo pega en su cabeza***

**Integra: *guarda su pistola* Den gracias a Dios que las balas no son de plata, par de imbéciles atolondrados…**

(…) (…)

**NOTA:** Hellsing y sus personajes son propiedad de Kouta Hirano. Si fueran míos, Anderson no hubiera cometido ese gravísimo error de convertirse en monstruo, y Alucard y Seras estarían juntos. Punto.

(…) (…)

**Modus Operandi de los diálogos:** Véase capítulo 1

(…) (…)

**ADVERTENCIA:** Ésta historia contiene gore, violencia gráfica, lenguaje altisonante y referencias sexuales (no habrá escenas tales… pero todo depende de la opinión de ustedes los lectores :3)

(…) (…)

**CAPÍTULO 2:** Una nueva amenaza

(…) (…)

A la mañana siguiente, Sir Integra Hellsing revisaba archivos referentes a la mitología de los hombres lobo, cuando escuchó un grito a lo lejos. Dejó de ver el monitor de su computadora y caminó hacia la ventana, que tenía vista hacia el campo de tiro abierto. En ese lugar, Karly practicaba formas de karate. Se veía tranquila… con mente y cuerpo armonizados… cada golpe y patada imaginarios los ejecutaba con una sincronía tal que rivalizaba a un maestro cinta negra… Integra quedó impresionada ante esa escena, que observó el resto de su entrenamiento desde la ventana.

(…) (…)

Pasaron casi 15 minutos, y Karly dejó de hacer sus katas para regresar al interior de la mansión y descansar un poco antes de tomar una ducha e iniciar con el entrenamiento en el manejo de armas. Originalmente tenía planeado invitar a Seras, pero recordó que estaba dentro de su ataúd, tomando una merecida siesta. ***Si serás pendeja, Karly… los vampiros duermen de día…*** pensó mientras caminaba a su cuarto.

Pero antes de llegar, coincidió con Sir Integra en el pasillo.

**"Buenos días, Si—Integra…"** la loba dijo un poco titubeante, pues todavía no estaba acostumbrada a llamar por su nombre a su jefa.

**"Buenos días a ti, Karly. Te estaba esperando para que me acompañaras a tomar el té en la terraza"** la dama de anteojos contestó con una mínima sonrisa.

**"Eh—sí, por supuesto…"** Karly aun tenía sus dudas, sobre todo por lo que la voz misteriosa le comento, de que era la última esperanza para Integra. Dicho eso, ambas caminaron hacia el jardín privado de la cabeza de la organización, donde una de las pocas sirvientas que trabajaban en el lugar preparaba dos tazas de te, para luego retirarse haciendo una reverencia ante ambas. Ese gesto hizo que la loba dibujara su patentada cara de WTF.

**"Y eso? Por qué me hizo una reverencia?!"** Karly no quiso quedarse con la duda.

Integra no sabía si reir o llevar una mano a su frente por ese comentario. **"Karly… ahora tendrás sirvientes a tu disposición, ya no tendrás que servirle a nadie más…"**

**"Excepto a ti… eres mi jefa al fin y al cabo…"** la loba agregó.

Ambas tomaron una taza de té cada una y tomaron un sorbo. Sir Integra inició la conversación. **"Te invité a tomar el te porque… necesito hablar contigo sobre algo que escribiste en tu currículum…"**

**"Huh?"**

**"Ahí mencionas que eres… bueno… una 'Hija de puta'… Podría saber por qué?"**

Karly agachó un poco su cabeza y lanzó un suspiro… Casi no le gustaba recordar sus primeros años de vida, pero aun así, no podía negarle esa clase de información a su jefa… y además, algo dentro de ella la empujaba a confiarle su historia a ésta mujer, a la que apenas conoce…

**"Erm… bueno… Es que soy hija de una prostituta… No se quién es mi padre biológico… Pero cuando mamá murió, viví en las calles por algún tiempo… la vida es bastante dura en las calles, sabes? Después una pareja mexico-japonesa que estaba vacacionando en mi lugar de origen en ese entonces, decidió adoptarme… Cursé primaria y secundaria en Japón, y en ambas tuve los más altos honores… al salir de la secundaria, decidí investigar sobre mi verdadero origen, así que regresé a México para comenzar allí… allá decidí vivir con unos parientes bien locos, que me recriminaban al más mínimo error que cometía… pero estaba tan concentrada a encontrar a mi verdadero padre, que bajé mi rendimiento escolar… sentí que había decepcionado a mis padres adoptivos, así que decidí permanecer y conseguir algún trabajo que me diera de comer… Jamás pude dar con mi padre… tenía mala suerte en cada trabajo que ejecutaba… Y ahora mi vida dio un giro drástico con la mordida del hombre lobo…**

**"Pero lejos de ver esto como algo malo, siento que gracias a esto se me abrirán varias puertas… y también… siento que estaré más cerca de hallar a mi padre… aprovecharé cada recurso que tenga a mi alcance para encontrarlo, incluso si tengo que usar mis sentidos de mujer lobo para hallarlo…"**

Al terminar de hablar, la licántropo tomó otro sorbo de su ahora frío té, cuando en eso, sintió una de las manos de Sir Hellsing sobre su hombro . **"Huh?"**

**"Pronto encontrarás a tu padre… tenlo por seguro…"** Integra le contestó con una sonrisa.

**"Gracias, jef… Integra…"** la loba le devolvió la sonrisa.

(…) (…)

Mientras eso ocurría… del otro lado del mundo, Willis y Clefton entraron a una bodega abandonada, situada en alguna parte de Estados Unidos, donde una mujer joven de cabello rubio, vestida con una blusa color marrón, minifalda de mezclilla y botas largas, casi casi con porte de supermodelo, los estaba esperando.

**"Llegan tarde, par de idiotas…"** les respondió, a lo que Willis reaccionó con un gruñido.

**"YA! Basta!"** Clefton, quién parecía ser el más sensato del trío, intentó hacer entrar a su amigo en razón, para luego dirigirse a la chica blonda. **"Dónde está el jefe, Celia?"**

**"El señor Dallas tuvo que salir al bosque a cazar algunas presas para que podamos comer…"** respondió Celia, y agregó **"Y díganme, siguieron a la persona que sobrevivió el ataque de ese pueblo mexicano? Donde murió ese imbécil de Michael?"**

**"Sí, y debo decir que es una chica muy fuerte… y muy sexy… Pero no más sexy que Integra Hellsing!"** Clefton exclamó, con sus ojos en forma de corazón.

Ese comentario provocó que Willis y Celia le dieran un golpe detrás de su cabeza. **"CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE ESA PUTA HELLSING ES EL E-NE-MI-GO! IDIOTA!"** exclamó Willis.

Celia agregó **"Eres un estúpido cabrón, cuatro ojos! Por qué no te vas a Inglaterra y te vas con esa ramera pirata!"**

**"Aaauuuch…"** el chico del afro murmuró mientras masajeaba su cabeza ***Ganas no me faltan…*** pensó.

**"Como sea… esa chica mexicana es una oponente a la que no debemos subestimar…"** comentó Willis. **"Tal vez sea más fuerte que tú, Celia…"**

Ese comentario provocó la ira de la blonda. **"JAMÁS! NADIE ES MÁS FUERTE QUE YO! CELIA WRIGHT! IRÉ A INGLATERRA Y LE DEMOSTRARÉ A ESA PERRITA FRIJOLERA QUE NADIE ES MÁS PODEROSA QUE YO!"**

**"Celia… ese fue un comentario muy racista…"** contestó el de anteojos.

**"GRRRR!" ME VOY!"** la rubia se abrió paso entre ambos chicos, tomó su bolso y caminó hacia rumbo desconocido…

El chico del afro miró a su amigo. **"Will… creo que Celia se dirige a una muerte segura…"**

**"Hmph… allá ella… bien sabes que Celia no es la más poderosa de la manada… Nuestra organización puede sostenerse sin su ayuda…" **fueron las palabras tajantes de Willis. Y al decir eso, se retiró a otra parte del almacén, dejando a Clefton muy pensativo…

**"Debo advertir a Celia del peligro al que se expone… no debe enfrentar a Hellsing por sí sola… Iré a detenerla!"**

Con esa decisión en mente, Clefton corrió detrás de Celia para advertirla del peligro.

(…) (…)

**"Aún no se cómo fue que me convenciste…"**

De vuelta a los cuarteles Hellsing, Integra y Karly estaban dentro del cuarto de ésta última… jugando una partida de Super Street Fighter VI…

**"Puedo ver que estás un poco tensa… así que nada mejor que descargar tensiones aplastando los botones de un control inalámbrico, jejejeje…"** la loba respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

La dama de anteojos aun tenía sus dudas, pero accedió de todos modos. **"Si tú lo dices…"**

En el modo de selección de personaje, la licántropo escogió a El Fuerte, e Integra escogió a Cammy, sobre todo porque vio que era inglesa…

**"Poniéndonos patriotas, eh?"** Karly contestó dibujando una sonrisa pícara.

Ambas comenzaron a jugar, hasta que…

**_"CANNON SPIKE!"_**

**_"GUACAMOLE LEG THROW!"_**

Una y otra y otra vez, Karly ganaba las retas, y así pasaron tres largas horas, donde no hubo emergencia de ningún tipo… solo dos amigas pasando un grato momento de sana convivencia…

**"Bien…"** Karly se puso de pie para estirarse **"ya va siendo hora de prepararme para mi práctica de tiro… Me bañaré y practicaré, jejeje"**

**"Y yo ire a continuar mis investigaciones en mi oficina… si ocurre algo, no dudaré en avisarte"** Integra respondió.

**"Por supuesto…"** Karly extendió su puño cerrado frente a Sir Hellsing, quien alzó una ceja ante tal gesto. **"Choca nudillos…" **se explicó.

Integra no le veía lógica alguna a ese gesto tan mundano, paro aun así alzó también su puño y lo colocó contra el de la licántropo, haciendo el tan famoso 'brofist'. Karly sonrió de oreja a oreja ante el gesto y rió alegremente, mientras Sir Hellsing se retiraba a su oficina, con una inusual sonrisa…

(…) (…)

Mientras…

Celia Wright tomó un avión con rumbo a Londres, con el sólo propósito de encontrar a esa dichosa mujer lobo que trabaja bajo el mando de Integra Hellsing y despedazarla con sus garras… aun no era de noche, pero la ira que sentía casi la hacía entrar a la fase 1… pero debía calmarse, o si no causaría pánico y conmoción entre los pasajeros del avión…

***Pronto… pronto sabrás que yo soy la mujer lobo más fuerte del mundo… estúpida perra frijolera…*** pensó.

Cuatro asientos más atrás, Clefton la observaba cautelosamente, cuidando de no ser descubierto por la rubia furibunda, y con cierto temor de que, de un momento a otro, ella pudiese perder el control…

(…) (…)

Horas después, Karly practicó largo rato en las cabinas de tiro, y se dirigió a su cuarto para leer algunos libros sobre hombres lobo, mientras observaba el arma de fuego que utilizó para practicar, una Beretta Px4 Storm 9mm, color negro, modificada para tener una capacidad de 20 tiros, y que podía ser equipada con silenciador, linterna y mira láser. Karly se acopló de manera perfecta con esa pistola, por lo que Sir Integra decidió obsequiársela…

**_Es una excelente arma, Mujer Lobo…_** la misma voz misteriosa del día anterior le volvió a hablar.

**_Huh… tú debes ser Alucard… o me equivoco…_** respondió la lona en su mente. **_Sir Integra me habló sobre usted…_**

**_Hmm… mi reputación me precede… y veo que le agradas mucho a mi Ama… el que te haya dado esa arma significa lo mucho que te aprecia…_** Alucard contestó telepáticamente, haciendo que Karly se ruborizara.

**_ACK! Por si no lo sabe, YO NO ME INCLINO POR AHÍ!_** Exclamó la loba…

**_Lo se… jejejejeje… puedo ver tus pensamientos… sueñas tener una noche salvaje con éste servidor… hmhmhmhm…_**

**_RRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH! FUERA DE MI CABEZA!_**

**_HMM AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ A…_** y la voz de Alucard desapareció, dejando a la licántropo bastante sonrojada.

**"Estúpido vampiro troll…"** pensó en voz alta mientras entraba a su cuarto, cerraba la puerta y tomaba un libro de la mesa para luego dejarse caer sobre su cama y leer…

**"****_La primer fase de la transformación del hombre lobo… La complexión física del sujeto cambia drásticamente, manifestándose en el aumento de la masa muscular, crecimiento de las uñas de los dedos asemejando garras y, sobre todo, un cambio en el color de la retina del sujeto y en la forma de los dientes, haciéndolos parecer más afilados… La fuerza y velocidad del sujeto se incrementan de manera tal que la presa no pueda reaccionar…_**** Whoa…**

**"****_La segunda fase consiste en una transformación parcial, abarcando solamente en rostro del sujeto, posee cuerpo humano, pero el rostro de un lobo en sí… Para que esa transformación ocurra, se debe esperar al ciclo de luna creciente…_**

**"****_La tercera y última fase de la transformación, es la transformación total a un lobo en sí, se tendrá la fisonomía y estructura de un animal cuadrúpedo, pero pueden acceder a las dos fases previas a voluntad… Para que esa transformación ocurra, se debe esperar al día exacto de luna llena…_**** Je… ahora ya se lo que va a pasarme, así no me sacaré de onda cuando ocurran esas transformaciones…"** la chica cerró el libro y encendió la televisión. **"Y ahora… un poco de anime… Whooo… Kuroshitsuji"**

… Pero antes de que la licántropo pudiera comenzar a babear por Sebastian Michaels… el intercom comenzó a sonar.

**"Qué sucede, Integra?!"** contestó al oprimir el botón.

**"Karly, llegaron reportes de que un avión que se dirigía a ésta cuidad tuvo que hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia. Se rumora que uno de los pasajeros se volvió loco y asesinó a casi todos los pasajeros restantes y a los tripulantes… un joven escapó, y el homicida extrañamente sólo dejó ir a los niños…"** la voz de Sir Hellsing informó, a lo cual la loba puso cara de Are You Fucking Kidding Me?!

**"Pero… cómo puede alguien volverse chalado, matar a la gran mayoría de los pasajeros, y aun así dejar ir a niños?! Eso está muy raro…" **Karly respondió.

**"Exacto… así que necesito que vayas de inmediato a esa zona y averigües qué fue lo que sucedió en realidad… Ésta será tu primera misión en solitario, en 10 minutos saldrás vía aérea… ah… y mucha suerte, Karly…"** con esas palabras, Integra terminó la comunicación.

Karly lanzó un suspiro y procedió a ponerse su uniforme, dichosa de que la camisa militar no le quedase tan ajustada como a la vampiresa, en vez de botas militares, vistió unos zapatos tenis negros con listas rojas, y se puede ver que modificó los guantes, gorra y el saco… los guantes ahora tenían los dedos cortados y en cada una tenía escrita una frase diferente, ambas en español, en la derecha tenía la frase ESTAMOS EN UNA MISIÓN DE DIOS y en la izquierda escribió TE CARGÓ LA VERGA (dualidad, señoras y señores xDD), en la gorra escribió HELLSING con letras amarillas, y en saco cosió una pequeña bandera mexicana que tenía consigo, y arriba de la bandera bordó su apellido abreviado (C-M10) y en el inferior bordó la frase BUSCAR Y DESTRUIR (en español también). Después tomó su nueva arma, la cual aun no bautizaba, junto con varias balas especiales, y corrió hacia el helipuerto, ligeramente nerviosa por su primera misión sola…

(…) (…)

En el lugar del incidente, Celia Wright discutía con su amigo Clefton por todo lo ocurrido.

**"POR QUÉ RAYOS HICISTE ESO, CELIA! NO VALE LA PENA SACRIFICAR TANTAS VIDAS SÓLO PARA ATRAER A ESA MUJER LOBO QUE TRABAJA PARA HELLSING!"** Clefton la recriminó.

**"No seas un llorón, cuatro ojos! Dejé ir a los niños como me lo pediste, qué más quieres**!?" le respondió la rubia.

**"Sencillo. QUE NO SEAS ESTÚPIDA! EXPONES TU VIDA EN VANO!"**

**"AY YA CÁLLATE, CLEFTON HILLSBURG! YA VERÁS QUE EXTERMINARÉ A ESA PERRITA FRIJOLERA EN UN PARPADEO!"**

Clefton llevó una mano a su frente **"…y sigues con tus comentarios racistas…"**

En eso, un helicóptero arribó al lugar, y desde su interior se asomó una chica de gorra negra y saco gris.

**"ES ELLA!"** gritó la loba rubia.

La chica del helicóptero saltó de ésta, y aterrizó en el lugar sin siquiera inmutarse. Ésta alzó su mirada, y observó a la pareja de licántropos.

**"Quién de ustedes fue el o la infeliz que asesinó a todas éstas personas…"** dijo la chica.

**"Tú debes ser la lobita que trabaja para esa puta de Hellsing, o me equivoco?"** preguntó Celia.

**"Sí… soy yo… e Integra NO ES NINGUNA PUTA! Y NO HAN CONTESTADO A MI PREGUNTA**!" Karly respondió, bastante furiosa.

**"PUES FUI YO! CELIA WRIGHT! TRABAJO PARA LA ORGANIZACIÓN NIGHT PACK! ALGÚN PROBLEMA, RAMERITA FRIJOLERA!?" **

**"'NIGHT PACK'?! QUÉ NOMBRECITO TAN TONTO PARA UNA ORGANIZACIÓN, BARBIE DE AGUA PUERCA!"**

Y comienza la pelea de insultos! xDDD!

**"RANCHERA DESABRIDA!"** gritó Celia.

**"MUÑEQUITA DE TLAPALERÍA!"** le contestó Karly.

**"SHE-HULK DE CHIQUERO!"**

**"BRATZ DE TAQUERÍA!"**

**"ESTÚPIDA NEGRA!"**

**"TU MAMÁ ES HOMBRE!"**

**"CHICAS! YA BASTA!"** Clefton intentó calmar los ánimos, a lo que Celia y Karly contestaron, haciendo el truco de cabeza de demonio de Soun Tendo de Ranma ½…

**"CÁLLATE EL HOCICO, PELELE!"**

**"Okey…"** respondió el eludido.

Entonces, comenzó la pelea de verdad. Celia ejecutó una patada giratoria, intentando golpear a Karly, pero la mexicana la interceptó, mandándola a volar tres metros atrás. Celia se enfureció un poco y lo intentó una vez más, con el mismo resultado. Celia se enfurecía más y más, contrario a Karly, quien se veía muy tranquila. La noche estaba cayendo, y ambas sabían que la noche era su aliada, pues podrían usar sus poderes de licántropo a su antojo…

Los ojos de la rubia cambiaron de azul claro a amarillo pálido, su musculatura cambió ligeramente, sus dedos se convirtieron en garras, y su rostro mostraba una demencia tal que podría llenar de miedo al más valiente…

Bueno, a todos menos a Karly Contreras-Makinami…

**"Ahora sí prepárate, perra de Hellsing… PREPÁRATE A MORIR!"** Y con ese grito, la rubia se lanzó sobre nuestra heroína, tomándola ligeramente por sorpresa. Karly apenas pudo esquivar un contundente zarpazo, pero eso no le dio tiempo para reaccionar y detener otra patada giratoria de Celia, golpeándola en su costado derecho y sacándole un poco de aire. Celia aprovechó esa pequeña oportunidad y atacó con otro zarpazo, ésta vez teniendo éxito, hiriendo el brazo derecho de Karly, quién sólo emitió un pequeño quejido.

**"Hija de las mil perras… eso dolió un poco…"**, susurró la mexicana.

**"Eso no es nada comparado a lo que sigue después, estúpida loba frijolera…"**

Al decir eso, la rubia comenzó a correr a grandes velocidades alrededor de Karly, atacándola a zarpazos, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar. Karly gritaba de dolor con cada zarpazo de su enemiga, no tenía tiempo de contra atacar siquiera.

Clefton veía impactado la escena, no sabía el nivel de poder de su amiga, y el cómo estaba torturando a la loba de Hellsing sin siquiera dejarla reaccionar… Tal vez pueda ganar, pensó… ***O tal vez…***

La rubia dejó de atacar a Karly, dejándola en el suelo, en medio de un charco de sangre, respirando entrecortadamente. Celia sonrió como demente, y lanzó una carcajada, segura de su victoria.

**"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES, MALDITA PUTA FRIJOLERA!? QUÉ RISA ME DAS! Pues bien… ahora me encargaré de sacarte de tu miseria y te mandaré al infierno a donde perteneces!"**

Y cuando la rubia se disponía a dar el zarpazo mortal…

**"MUEEREEEEEEE!"**

**"CELIA! CUIDADO!"** gritó el cuatro ojos.

Antes de que Celia pudiera responder, Karly se abalanzó con todo sobre la rubia, sacándola de balance embistiéndola con su cabeza. Celia cayó al suelo, visiblemente sorprendida, mientras Karly estaba de pie, con su espalda ligeramente encorvada, sangrando profusamente debido a las múltiples laceraciones en su cuerpo, la cabeza agachada, y riendo ligeramente…

**"Qué rayos te pasa!? Te volviste loca acaso?"** la rubia preguntó.

**"Je je je je… no… lo que pasa es que me emociona saber que eres una formidable oponente… lástima que vas a morir ahora mismo…"** susurró la mexicana.

Nadie se había dado cuenta que durante el ataque de Celia, Karly se había transformado también (bueno, Celia no lo notó, Clefton sí…), y que poco a poco recuperaba sus fuerzas a pesar de haber perdido demasiada sangre en ese ataque…

Entonces, Karly sacó su Beretta de su saco y apuntó hacia Celia. La rubia se preparó para esquivar la bala, pues ella era más rápida que su oponente…

O al menos eso pensaba…

Nuestra heroína desapareció prácticamente de la vista de su enemiga, quien quedó sorprendida ante tal despliegue de velocidad, el cual sobrepasaba a la de ella. Entonces, Karly apareció frente a Celia, apuntando su pistola hacia su cabeza. **"Boom…"** susurró.

BANG!

La cabeza de Celia Wright estalla en pedazos a causa de la bala plateada que la impactó, desparramando restos de cráneo, órganos faciales y masa encefálica en el lugar. **"… headshot…"** terminó la frase con esa palabra en inglés.

Clefton observó aterrado la escena… sin duda, la enemiga era bastante fuerte, no tendría oportunidad alguna de derrotarla… y se puso demasiado nervioso cuando ésta se acercó a él.

**"Tú…"** Karly le dijo **"Ayúdame a darle cristiana sepultura a aquellos a quienes tu pinche amiguita de mierda mató…"**

El chico de afro, lleno de miedo, no tuvo más opción que acceder a la orden de la licántropo de Hellsing, y la ayudó a sepultar a los cadáveres que Celia dejó esparcidos por todo el lugar.

**"En cuanto terminemos…"** Karly contestó mientras cavaba otra zanja con sus garras y Clefton depositaba el cadáver de un tipo obeso en ésta **"… te llevaré a la organización Hellsing como mi prisionero… Ahí nos rendirás cuentas a mi y Sir Hellsing sobre la organización para la que trabajas"**

**"S-sí…"** el chico respondió, resignado.

(…) (…)

Rato después, ya de vuelta en la mansión Hellsing, Clefton fue llevado a uno de los calabozos del sótano de la mansión, y ahí fue interrogado por Sir Integra, mientras algunos médicos atendían las heridas de Karly. Ahí, el chico de anteojos informó que la organización Night Pack (manada Nocturna en inglés), está conformada por hombres lobo que se proliferan por una mordida, la cual al principio estaba 100% dedicada a combatir vampiros hostiles por todo el continente americano (igual que la organización Hellsing), pero que de un momento a otro cambió sus propósitos, pues su líder actual, Terry Dallas, planea crear un ejército de hombres lobo y apoderarse del continente Americano, y después del mundo, dejando de lado la cacería de vampiros por la ambición de un tipo megalomaníaco con sed y hambre de conquista…

**"O eso es lo que yo pienso… como si el señor Dallas me pudiera escuchar por aquí**…" murmuró el chico.

**"Tal parece que no te agrada tu líder…"** le respondió Integra.

"No… para nada…"

**"Pues yo tampoco te agradaré, pues permanecerás aquí como prisionero de hoy en adelante… tal vez sirvas como alimento para la Chica Policía…"** la dama contestó con una sonrisa torcida, infundiendo temor en el licántropo adolescente.

**"A-a- a… alimento?"** Clefton preguntó temeroso.

**"No es nada, Cleft…"** agregó la licántropo **"Sólo te clavará sus colmillos en tu raquítico cuello y te chupará la sangre… piensa que es como un pequeño chupamirto, pero con sed de tu sangre, jejejejeje…"**

Con esa imagen mental, Clefton lanzó un grito de terror.

**"Karly… no juegues con la mente de nuestro prisionero…"** Integra le ordenó tajantemente, en su usual tono autoritario.

**"Lo siento, jefa…"** la loba contestó un poco apenada, llevando su mano izquierda por detrás de su cuello.

**"Karlangas, crees que soy un chupamirto?!"** Seras apareció de repente entre sombras negras, causando los gritos de los licántropos. Integra la miró con una cara de pocos amigos, a lo que la Draculina atinó a lanzar una risita nerviosa.

(…) (…)

Volviendo a Estados Unidos, Willis miraba el noticiero, y se enteró de la masacre en las cercanías de Londres, donde se encontraron varios cadáveres enterrados en fosas improvisadas, y el hallazgo del cuerpo de una mujer joven, coya cabeza estalló al parecer por el impacto de una bala. Eso lo llenó de rabia, por un lado por la muerte de esa mujer, quien sin duda era Celia, y por otro lado, por el nivel de terquedad de su difunta amiga.

**"Maldición… Celia ha muerto… Clefton ha desaparecido…de seguro Hellsing tiene algo que ver en esto…"**

El joven apagó el televisor y se dirigió a la oficina de la bodega abandonada, donde se encontraba un individuo de mediana edad, de cabello rubio cenizo, ojos amarillos, musculatura imponente, y vestido con ropas muy elegantes. Willis hizo una ligera reverencia ante él.

**"Señor… ha llegado la hora…"** le informó al individuo, al parecer, Terry Dallas.

Dallas lanzó un suspiro y se puso de pie de su silla. **"Ya veo… entonces… que la guerra contra Integra Hellsing comience…"**

(…) (…)

**En el próximo capítulo… El ejército de Night Pack surge de las sombras, arrasando un poblado en El Salvador, Clefton se unirá a las filas de Hellsing, y nuestros héroes se verán obligados a reclutar a varios soldados para hacerle frente al nuevo enemigo.**

**Lo se, creo que éste capítulo no fue tan gracioso como el anterior, pues quise enfocarlo más en la protagonista y en algo de su duro pasado…pero trataré de compensarlo en el siguiente :) … Bien, ahora a dibujar!**

**Karly: Dibujar?! Qué?!**

**Yo: Sip… entré a un concurso de dibujo en Facebook, y debo poner manos a la obra, jejeje…**

**Karly: Aaaaahhh…**

**Yo: Por cierto… la oferta sigue en pie, Wolf… jejejeje…**

**Integra: QUÉ ACABAS DE DECIR!?**

**Karly: NO TE ATREVERÍAS A EMPAREJARNOS!**

**Yo: Tal vez sí… tal vez no… depende…**

**Karly e Integra: *miradas asesinas hacia la autora mientras se acercan a ella para darle una paliza***

**Yo: Uuuuuuhhh… bueno… *dirigiéndose a los lectores* ojalá hayan disfrutado éste capítulo, nos vemos la próxima semana… y dejen sus reviews, porfis… *a Integra y Karly* CHICAS NO ME MATEEEENNN POR FAVOR!**

**Alucard: 500 de los verdes a que mi Ama y la Mujer Lobo hacen pedazos a la autora, Chica Policía…**

**Seras: Ya va, Maestro! xD**

(…) (…)


	4. 3- Llamado a las armas

**Ya volvíiiiiiii! Y no hay nada mejor para éste frío que abrigarse bien, tomar una rica taza de chocolate bien humeante y disfrutar de ésta historia :3… pero antes, los agradecimientos correspondientes! ˆ ˆ**

(…) (…)

**Lonewolf685:** The lemon fic is on its way! It will be based between this chapter and the next one, so when I post chapter 4 of this story, I'll post the lemon oneshot at the same time, so stay tuned! :3 PEACE!

**Bloody Queen CR:** Jajajajajajajajajajaja! Entre pervertidas nos entendemos jejejeje. Y bueno, haré un fic yuri en inglés para mi amigo Wolf… a no ser que quieras un momentito yuri en éste fic también… O como quien dice, tú di rana y yo salto xDDDD! Saludos y nos leemos luego!

**Jenny Heidern:** *muestra sus colmillos* Pero por supuesto que habrá guerra! Y la historia se intercalará entre comedia y tragedia… y no, no voy a spoilear xDDDD! Por cierto, tu dibujo quedó bien bakan, felicidades! Saludos y nos vicenteamos por ai por ai jajaja!

(…) (…)

**Bueno… ya respondí a los rewiews correspondientes… ahora qué ha—**

**Integra: Lo que harás es quemar la libreta en donde estás escribiendo esa abominación de historia!**

**Yo: Lo diré cantando… *canta* Nooooooooooooo…**

**Integra: Argh…**

**Yo: Tengo muy bonita voz… Creo que un día de éstos iré a Estados Unidos y entraré a X-Factor**

**Karly: Pero si tienes la voz de un pato con diarrea, cómo vas a entrar a ese reality**

**Yo: Argh… Sí, pero tu cantas peor que un perico con peritonitis, jajaja—INTEGRA! NO TOQUES MI CUADERNO!**

**Integra: No molestes! *saca su pistola y le vuelve a dar a la autora en la cabeza* Veamos qué idioteces tiene ésta retrasada mental en su cuaderno…**

**Seras: Sir Integra… la autora está inconsciente… quién hará las notas adicionales para éste episodio?!**

**Karly: Yo me la rifo, Seras… *saca una hoja de papel y aclara su garganta* ****_'Hellsing y sus personajes son propiedad de Kouta Hirano. Si fueran propiedad de la autora, el arzobispo Maxwell se pondría un traje de ballet con todo y tutú, e Integra entraría en la onda gangsta…'_**** Bien, ya terminé, ahora quién quiere ir conmigo a comprar unas cervezas!? Tengo sed…**

**Integra: Por mi está bien, Karly… *leyendo* Mmmmh… ésta chica es una idiota…**

**Seras: Te acompaño, Karlangas…**

(…) (…)

**ADVERTENCIA:** … Creo que ya se la saben de memoria, no tiene caso escribirla de nuevo…

(…) (…)

**CAPÍTULO 3:** Un llamado a las armas.

(…) (…)

EN UNA PEQUEÑA ALDEA EN EL SALVADOR…

**"Date prisa, Jacinto! No hay que llegar tarde a casa o si no mamá nos regaña!"**

Un par de niños corría a toda prisa hacia su hogar, temerosos de que se les haga tarde…

**"Ya casi llegamos, Pepe! Ya ca—QUÉ ES ESO!"**

Los hermanitos se detuvieron en seco y observaron a un grupo de perros más grandes que un San Bernardo. Ambos se llenaron de miedo, lo cual uno de los perros lo notó y corrió velozmente hacia los niños, sin darles tiempo de reaccionar…

(…) (…)

POR OTRO LADO, EN LA MANSIÓN HELLSING…

**"Tu comida, prisionero!"** Karly entró al calabozo donde Clefton estaba recluído, cargando una charola con un plato de cereal, otro de huevos con jamón, dos panes tostados y jugo de naranja. **"Provechito!"**

**"Gracias… tengo hambre…"** el chico de anteojos se puso de pie y tomó la charola de manos de Karly, la colocó sobre una mesita y comenzó a comer.

La chica notó a Clefton algo nervioso, y sus instintos de mujer lobo le dijeron que era porque el chico tenía miedo de que algo grave llegase a ocurrir después de la muerte de Celia… Que una nueva guerra llegase a estallar, como la de hace dos años en Londres… Sinceramente, Karly también tenía ese temor latente en sus entrañas…

Que esa pelea haya desatado nuevas hostilidades entre seres sobrenaturales…

La chica sólo atinó a soltar un suspiro. **"Cuando termines, ve al campo de entrenamiento al aire libre, Integra, Seras y yo queremos hablar contigo"**

**"Claro…"**

(…) (…)

En el campo de entrenamiento, ya muy entrada la noche, Clefton estaba ante el trio de féminas, algo nervioso.

**"Q-qué es lo que sucede?!"** el chico de afro tartamudeó.

**"El  
teléfono que usted traía consigo ha recibido varias videollamadas perdidas, Hillsburg. Puedo asumir que es de tus amigos de Night Pack"** Integra le informó.

La dama le dio a Clefton su Smartphone, y en cuanto éste lo tomó, entró una nueva videollamada.

**"Es Willis!"** el licántropo exclamó.

**"Qué espera para contestar!?"** exclamó la heredera.

Clefton oprimió SEND en la pantalla de su teléfono, y en éste apareció el rostro de Willis, sonriendo de manera demente.

**"HOLA, CUATRO OJOS! Sinceramente creí que habías dejado ésta existencia… Asumo que estás con esa perra de Hellsing, o me equivoco…"** Willis dijo socarronamente.

**"QUIERO QUE ME RESPONDAS DE UNA VEZ! QUÉ ES LO QUE PRETENDES!?"** Integra le contestó.

Willis aumentó el tamaño de su sonrisa **"Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing… justo la persona quien quería ver… Pues bien, estoy en éste pequeño pueblito en El Salvador… yo y unos cuantos amigos míos… Te perdiste la fiesta, Cleft…"**

**"De qué fiesta hablas, Will?! No me digas que—"**

Para responder a la pregunta del chico de anteojos, Willis dirigió la lente de la cámara para enfocar las calles del poblado. Al ver la panorámica, Clefton se quedó mudo del asombro, y Karly, Seras e Integra comenzaron a enfurecerse. La cámara enfocó a varios licántropos devorando a varias personas, y otro grupo acorralando a dos niños.

**"ERES UN MONSTRUO! UN PINCHE MONSTRUO!"** La licántropo exclamó, entrando a la fase 1 de la transformación.

**"Jajajajaja! Tú no estás en posición de reclamarme nada, lobita de Hellsing! No te perdonaré el que hayas matado a mi novia! "** Willis le contestó.

**"CHINGA TU MADRE!"** Karly le contestó.

**"Jajajajajaja… eres bien graciosa, mexicanita… Éste es un mensaje de mi líder, el señor Terry Dallas, para la zorra de Integra… La guerra… está declarada…"**

La pantalla del teléfono muestra a Willis entrando a la fase 2 de su transformación, para luego mostrar repentinamente el suelo del poblado bañado en sangre (el chico malo lo debió arrojar al suelo), y después se escucharon gritos y llantos de niños al mismo tiempo que se escuchaban ruidos de carne desgarrándose…

Eso dejó estupefacto al cuarteto…

**"Ese estúpido… está matando a los niños!"** Clefton gritó furioso.

**"Es un… maldito… ellos… son unos malditos…"** Seras susurró, su sangre hervía de rabia.

Integra apretó su mandíbula, partiendo en dos el cigarro que fumaba en ese momento.

**"MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA! LO MATARÉEEEE!"** Debido a la rabia acumulada que sentía, Karly entró también a la fase 2, lanzó un aullido de batalla y se dispuso a correr hacia rumbo desconocido…

**"KARLY!"** Integra gritó repentinamente. **"DETENTE!"**

… Pero la loba no le hizo caso y siguió su trote.

**"ALTO! NO ME HAGAS HACER ESTO!"** La mujer caballero sacó su pistola y la apuntó hacia la licántropo furibunda…

… Pero Karly seguía sin hacer caso—

BANG!

Una bala perforó el pecho de la chica, haciendo que se desplomara en el suelo.

**"Por qué lo hizo, Sir Integra!"** La Draculina estaba visiblemente sorprendida por lo que su ama hizo.

**"Ella está bien, Chica Policía, la bala no era de plata… Ahora ve por ella…"** Integra le ordenó.

**"Sí, señor…"**

Mientras Seras corría hacia donde Karly estaba inconsciente, Integra notó a su homólogo de anteojos visiblemente tenso.

**"Es un maldito… WILLIS ES UN MALDITO!"** y al decir eso, aplastó su teléfono con el pie, destrozándolo, para luego romper en llanto.

Integra permaneció de pie, pensativa… Una nueva guerra se ha declarado… el enemigo ésta vez es muy poderoso… pero ella sabía que tenia una clave para el triunfo…

… Y tal clave yacía inconsciente en los brazos de Seras Victoria…

(…) (…)

Poco después, en la enfermería, Sir Hellsing presenció el procedimiento de la extracción de la bala que Karly recibió de parte suya. Se sentía muy mal por haber hecho eso, pero no vio otra opción, pues la chica se vio cegada por la ira que sintió al ver a ese malnacido asesinando a dos inocentes… Sinceramente, si estuviera en los zapatos de la licántropo, también hubiera ido detrás de ese monstruo y lo hubiera despedazado con sus propias manos…

Integra permaneció en el cuarto de Karly, esperando a que recobrara el conocimiento y disculparse con ella por lo que hizo… Extrañamente, sintió un poco de tranquilidad al observarla dormir tan plácidamente… Karly tenía un rostro tan tranquilo y sereno, como si no tuviese esa carga pesada de ser una licántropo… parecía ser casi un ángel… Un ángel que llegó a ésta organización para ayudarla a afrontar éste nuevo reto…

Un ángel… que llegó para iluminar su rutinaria y monótona vida…

Inconscientemente, Integra llevó su mano hacia el rostro de Karly y rozó su mejilla con sus dedos enguantados, el sólo contacto le hizo sentir un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal…

Y dicho contacto hizo que Karly despertara y tomara la mano de su jefa con fuerza. **"Alto ahí, pervertido hijo de tu—OH! Eres tú, Integra… Qué haces aquí?! Qué hago YO aquí…"**

**"Observé mientras descansabas, soldado… y… lamento mucho haberte disparado hace rato…"** la dama de anteojos respondió en un susurro.

Karly sólo lanzó una pequeña risa. **"No es necesario que te disculpes, Integra… hiciste bien, si no me hubieras disparado, no se qué más sería capaz de hacer aparte de aniquilar a esos hijoeputas de Night Pack…" **la licántropo tomó una pausa para entrelazar sus dedos con los de su jefa, haciéndola ruborizarse. **"Je… te ves linda cuando te sonrojas…"**

**"N-no digas esas cosas, Contreras!"** la mujer respondió entre molesta y nerviosa.

**"Jajajajajaja! No pienses mal, sólo te estoy dando ánimos! O qué?! Me ves de 'esa manera'?!" **la licántropo preguntó con una sonrisa gatuna.

Integra estaba más nerviosa que nunca. **"P-pero por su-puesto q-que no!" **contestó.

**"Jejeje, ni yo tampoco, somos mejores amigas, y además ambas no nos inclinamos por ahí, jejeje…"** Luego, Karly soltó la mano de su jefa, se levantó de su cama y estiró y flexionó sus músculos, para después tomar una playera negra y cubrir su pecho vendado **"Además, hay una guerra para la cual nos debemos preparar ya… así que con su permiso, me iré a entrenar…"**

Y cuando estaba a punto de salir, sintió la mano de Integra tomarla por la muñeca. **"No, Karly… Será mejor que descanses por ésta noche. Mañana hablaremos sobre la situación… Descansa, es una orden…"**

Karly dudó por unos segundos, pero al final terminó por acceder a la petición de su amiga. **"Está bien… descansaré…"**

Ambas se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. Después se dieron las buenas noches, e Integra se dirigió a su oficina, contenta de que las cosas con Karly no habían pasado a mayores… pero, extrañamente, a la vez dolida, por el sólo hecho de que la licántropo se refirió a ella como amiga…

***Por qué rayos pienso eso! AAAARGH KARLY! ME HACES PENSAR COSAS ESTÚPIDAS A VECES!***

(…) (…)

En El Salvador, Willis y su ejército de hombres lobo terminaron con su labor inhumana, incendiando lo que quedaba del poblado. Al terminar, el lobo sacó su celular y marcó un número.

**"Jefe… el mensaje a Hellsing ha sido enviado como usted lo ordenó…"**

**"Excelente… Ahora reuniremos a las demás tropas y nos dirigiremos a Inglaterra…"** la voz de Dallas se escuchó del otro lado de la línea. **"Las fuerzas de esa mujer no son numerosas… los derrotaremos fácilmente…"**

**"Por supuesto, jefe…"**

**"Nos veremos en la base, muchacho… Iremos adelante hacia la victoria y hacia un mundo dominado por nuestra especie…"**

**"Sí señor…"**

Willis colgó y se dirigió a sus soldados. **"Ya escucharon, señoritas! Regresaremos a América y nos prepararemos para la guerra!"**

El ejército de hombres lobo lanzó gritos de guerra y victoria. Willis dibujó una sonrisa demente, expectante a la masacre que está por avecinarse…

(…) (…)

A la mañana siguiente, en la mansión Hellsing, Karly se dirigía a la oficina de Integra luego de tomar un merecido descanso. El motivo principal por el que se dirigía allá era porque, luego de pensarlo varios minutos antes de caer jetona (mientras leía un manga pervertido), se le vino a la cabeza el nombre de una persona que podría ayudar a la organización a afrontar la guerra que se avistaba.

TOC-TOC!

**"Adelante"** escuchó la voz de su jefa.

La licántropo entró a la oficina, y observó a Integra sentada frente a su escritorio, fumando como de costumbre, mientras revisaba un documento.

**"Buenos días, Karly, descansaste bien?"** preguntó.

**"Buenos días a ti, Teggy, y sí, descansé como recién nacido…"** la chica respondió.

Integra quedó algo confundida **"… 'Teggy'?"**

**"Aaaah se me ocurrió de repente, espero y no te haya ofendido, jejejeje**…" la licántropo contestó con una sonrisa inocente, la cual llenó de alegría a su jefa. **"Cambiando de tema… vengo a informar algo que de seguro te alegrará"**

**"Dime…"**

**"Conozco a alguien que nos podría ayudar a reclutar más soldados para ayudarnos en la guerra"**

**"Hablas en serio?"**

**"Ssssipi. Es un viejo ermitaño amigo de mi padre adoptivo. A veces está en Japón, otras en Camboya, algunas otras en Líbano… conoce a varios mercenarios de esos países, incluso a varios de Somalia, Colombia y México. Lo escabroso del asunto es que habrá que ir a Japón para contactarlo o saber de su paradero… No se queda quieto, sabes?"** la loba finalizó con una sonrisa.

**"Y cuál es el nombre de ese individuo?"**

**"Masahiro Abe, Integra…"**

**"Masahiro Abe… Coronel retirado de las fuerzas armadas de Japón… sería una gran adición a nuestras fuerzas…"** la dama dijo, con cara pensativa.

**"Sí, Teggy…"**

**"Por qué me llamas así, soldado…"**

**"Se oye muy mono…"**

**"… Tonta…"**

(…) (…)

Rato después, Integra decidió viajar a Japón para contactar al Coronel Abe, y también decidió que Karly la acompañara en su jornada. Así que dejó la organización a cargo de Seras y de Clefton (el cual decidió desertar de Night Pack y unirse a las Filas de Hellsing luego de pensarlo por varios minutos).

**"…Así que estaremos pendientes de cualquier emergencia que ocurra… Entendido!"** el chico de anteojos se sentía algo emocionado.

**"Seeeee… Y bueno, ya que estamos en confianza… qué quieres hacer?"** la vampiresa le preguntó al lobo.

**"Eeeemmmm… no lo se… qué quieres hacer tú…?"**

**"No lo se, qué quieres hacer tú?"**

**"No lo se, qué quieres hacer tú?"**

**"AH YA SE!"** Seras exclamó de repente. **"Karly tenía planeado mandar amenazas de muerte hacia el presidente de México usando palomas mensajeras"**

**"Huh?!"** Clefton quedó algo confundido. **"Cómo alguien puede odiar al presidente de su propio país?!"**

**"Karly dice que es un idiota…"**

(**NOTA ADICIONAL:** Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia… xDDD)

**"Santa madre del Creador…"** el chico tomó una pequeña pausa. **"Entonces planeas mandar los mensajes que Karly escribió para ese individuo…"**

**"EXACTO! Sígueme!"**

El dúo caminó hacia el cuarto de la loba, y sobre la mesa estaban varias notas escritas, con palabras muy 'poéticas y bonitas' que podrían partir de risa o engorilar a alguna que otra persona.

**"Supongo que esas deben ser las notas…"** contestó el lobo.

**"Si las notas tienen la caricatura de Karly levantando el dedo medio de su mano derecha, sí, esas son…"** respondió la Draculina, con una gota de sudor en su frente al ver los patéticos dibujos.

**"Sí…"** el chico tomó las notas y agregó **"Y las palomas mensajeras en dónde están?!"**

**"Karly las tiene en dos jaulas cerca del cuarto de armería"**

**"Pues vamos para allá"**

(…) (…)

Y así, Seras Victoria y Clefton Hillsburg prepararon a las palomas para lanzarlas con rumbo a México.

**"Estás completamente segura de esto?! Porque yo no…"** susurró el chico de afro.

**"Bastante segura… ahora SUÉLTALAS!"**

Ambos soltaron las palomas con los mensajes, y éstas volaron hacia el horizonte nocturno.

**"Aun no estoy seguro…"**

**"Siempre eres así de tímido, Cleft?"** preguntó Seras.

El chico no dijo nada.

**"Demonios… deberías explayarte de vez en cuando! Veamos… qué tal si jugamos con los videojuegos de Karly?"** preguntó la rubia.

**"Karly no se enojará?"**

**"NAH! No lo creo… y si en dado caso se enoja, puedo resolverlo fácilmente…"**

**"Cómo?!"** contestó Clefton.

**"La dejo inconsciente con un batazo en la cabeza y asunto arreglado,jajajajaja!"**

Clefton puso cara de What. **"Y así se llevan todo el tiempo?!"**

**"Casi…"** Seras dibujó una sonrisa malvada.

***Lo bueno es que ésta vez yo no soy la víctima de los golpes**…* el lobo pensó mientras él y la vampiresa caminaban nuevamente hacia el cuarto de Karly para jugar con el Xbox.

(…) (…)

Fueron varias horas de vuelo, pero Integra y Karly consiguieron arribar al país del Sol Naciente. Luego de pasar por el departamento de migración y recoger el equipaje (la loba también cargaba el equipaje de Integra, como toda una buena empleada xD), salieron del aeropuerto Narita, en Tokio, para abordar un taxi que las llevara el hotel 5 estrellas en donde reservaron una suite presidencial. Al llegar a citado hotel, Karly decidió preguntarle a uno de los encargados de la seguridad del elegante establecimiento si conocía a Masahiro y su paradero.

**"Mōshi wake gozaimasen ga, taisa Abe Masahiro o shitte imasu ka? (Disculpe, usted conoce al Coronel Masahiro Abe?)"** preguntó la licántropo al guardia.

**"Tashika ni, wakai (Claro, jovencita)"** contestó el guardia con una sonrisa.

**"Anata ga doko ni iru ka, anata wa shitte imasu ka? (Y sabe usted dónde se encuentra?)"**

**"Manējā wa, Shibuya chiku no shīfūdo resutorandesu. Soko ni fukusū no chūōdesu (Es gerente de un restaurant de mariscos en el distrito Shibuya. Es el más céntrico que hay)"**

Karly dibujó una sonrisa y se despidió del guardia haciendo una reverencia **"Sensei, dōmo arigatō gozaimashita! Sutekina tsuitachi o! (Muchas gracias, señor! Que tenga un buen día!)"**

El guardia le devolvió la reverencia y agitó su mano izquierda para despedirse de la licántropo. **"Dōyō ni, wakai josei! (Igualmente, jovencita!)"**

Karly corrió hacia el elevador para subir al decimotercer piso, y al llegar, corrió como rayo hacia la suite, donde Integra la estaba esperando.

**"Buenas noticias, Teggy! Abe-san trabaja en un restaurante en Shibuya**!" la loba exlamó contenta.

La mujer de anteojos dibujó una sonrisa debido al éxito de su subordinada al conseguir información. **"Pues vamos para allá"**

**"Entendido, jefa!"**

(…) (…)

Mientras eso ocurría… En la base de Night Pack, Terry Dallas observaba con emoción el enorme contingente de licántropos a sus órdenes. Willis caminaba a su lado.

**"Soldados… compañeros… pronto, una nueva era en la historia iniciará… la era en la que nosotros, los hombres lobo, dominaremos éste planeta… aniquilaremos a todos esos inmundos humanos con nuestras propias garras… En donde la sangre de nuestros enemigos correrá sin cesar… Y en la que nosotros nos agasajaremos en ese río de muerte y destrucción…**

**"Compañeros… Nos dirigiremos a Inglaterra para iniciar la conquista… Juntos… derrotaremos a m—nuestro gran enemigo… Hellsing… y a todos aquellos que se interpongan en nuestro camino hacia la gloria… Juntos… HACIA LA VICTORIA!"** gritó Dallas.

**"HACIA LA VICTORIA!"** repitió Willis.

**"HACIA LA VICTORIA! HACIA LA VICTORIA! HACIA LA VICTORIA!"** el ejército de hombres lobo, aproximadamente unos 12,000 de ellos, vitorearon al unísono. Dallas dibujó una sonrisa demencial, imitada por Willis.

(…) (…)

Por otro lado, en El Vaticano, un joven de cabello castaño a medio rape, vestido con ropas sacerdotales insignia de la Sección XIII, la Organización Iscariote, caminaba hacia el aeropuerto, con una pequeña maleta y una sección del periódico en sus manos. En el periódico estaba resaltada la noticia de la masacre en El Salvador. El joven parecía estar sereno, y no cambió su semblante al llegar al aeropuerto a comprar un boleto.

**"Vuelo a Londres… de inmediato…"** fue lo único que le dijo el joven misterioso a la encargada.

(…) (…)

Y mientras todo eso ocurría…

En la Ciudad de México, precisamente en Los Pinos, el presidente leía un libro… este… un libro… cual sea… con poemas y toda la cosa… Uuuuuuhhhh…

**"Las rosas son azules… las violetas son verdes…"** leía en voz alta…

Hasta que de repente, una paloma mensajera aterrizó en su escritorio. **"Ah cabrón?!"**

**"Turrrr-turrrrr!"** dijo la paloma.

**"Tienes un mensaje para mi?"**

**"Turrrrrr…"**

El presidente tomó la nota de la patita de la paloma, la abrió y leyó…

**_QUERIDO PRESIDENTE:_**

**_LE ENVIÓ ÉSTA CARTA PARA INFORMARLE QUE USTED ES UN ASNO HIJO DE PERRA QUE NO PASÓ NI DE PANZAZO LOS ESTUDIOS EN PREESCOLAR. USTED DEJA EN VERGÜENZA ALOS POBRES ASNOS.. DEBERÍAS RENUNCIAR A LA PRESIDENCIA Y ENTRAR A LA ESCUELA, A VER SI ASÍ APRENDES A SUMAR 1+1!_**

**_OJALÁ QUE VUELVAS A REPROBAR, PERRA!_**

**_CON CARIÑO,_**

**_KARLY_**

**_P.D.- CHUPA EL PERRO, PENDEJO!_**

El presidente miró estático la carta, y luego de un largo silencio, respondió. **"Bien palomita, tú te quedas a cargo mientras voy a la calle y busco a un perro para chuparlo, te parece?"** Y con eso, se fue.

La paloma puso cara de WTF **"Turrrrrrr?"**

(…) (…)

**En el próximo capítulo, el ejército de Hellsing crece con la incorporación de Masahiro Abe y su equipo de mercenarios internacionales, Willis y sus hombres llegan a Londres, al igual que Karly e Integra… y la identidad del paladín misterioso será revelada…**

**Jajajajajaja, lo de la paloma y el presidente fue algo random que se me ocurrió de repente, no pretendo ofender a nadie con esa escena, sólo lo hice para sacar algunas sonrisas xDDD. Si hice algo mal ahí, háganmelo saber, por favor, para así no repetirlo más.**

**Y además... se dieron cuenta de que hubo un momento medio yuri en el capítulo? Cielos... pero fue algo inocente, nada del otro mundo xDDD (un preámbulo a mi siguiente historia :p)**

**Pero bueno, me tomaré una pausa de una semana para escribir el fic lemon anglo y el siguiente capítulo de ésta historia (me tomo una semana aproximadamente para escribir un solo capítulo… pos el trabajo, las tareas que me toca hacer del hogar… ya saben el asunto…), así que postearé el fic en inglés y el capi 4 al mismo tiempo xDDD**

**Karly: FLOJA!**

**Yo: Cállate el hocico, o Integra no te violará en mi próximo fic!**

**Karly: LÁAAAAA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LÁAAA LA LA LA LA LA…**

**Yo: ¬¬ Gruf… genio… de todos modos ella te violará, así que no vale la pena tanto gasto de saliva…**

**Karly: ¬¬ Pendeja…**

**Yo: Eeeeeeeennn fin! Espero que les haya gustado éste episodio, dejen por favorcito sus lindos reviews y nos veremos dentro de dos semanas! CIAO!**

**Karly: ZONZA!**

**Yo: TU ABUELA!**

(…) (…)


	5. 4- La batalla comienza

**SOY FELIZ COMO UNA LOMBRIZ Y UNA CODORNIZ! Y TODO LO QUE TERMINE EN "IZ"! En serio, gracias por sus comentarios positivos en el capi anterior… Toy que lloro de alegría y-**

**Integra: Cierra el pico y haz los agradecimientos, escritora de pacotilla!**

**Yo: ¬¬ Okey… ya voy…**

(…) (…)

**Lonewolf685:** He he, you could be ashamed of the werewolf army or Seras and Clefton… but if I were you… I would be ashamed of the dog, hahahahaha! Just kidding! In other words… I'm glad you liked my English fic, and you were right… my friend liked it too! Take care and keep writing your awesome story! And say hi to pointy22 and CaptainvKickass! :3

**GothicL0li Patit0 DiAm0nD:** Qué bueno que te gusto el capi anterior, aunque quise omitir nombres pa no caer en controversias y que la gente me criticara… pero de que se entendió se entendió! Punto! Esperaré con ansias ese capi que estás escribiendo *y a propósito mi OC no se inclinará por ese rumbo jajajaja*, y como podrás ver, ya bajé la clasificación a T *sobre todo porque mi mamá ya está leyendo mi historia…* Como sea, cuídate mucho y nos leemos pronto.

**Bloody Queen CR:** Jejejejeje, buena puntada en tu review jajajajaja… y qué bueno que te gustó el yuri implícito del capi anterior *si deseas más, puedes pasar a leer la historia en inglés que publiqué, llamada **"The Unforgettable Night of the Knight and the Wolf"** xD* … y sí, Karly tiene mangas hentai en su poder, al igual que una servidora- DEMASIADA INFO! Igual saludos y nos leemos luego.

**Panakeias:** Jajaja qué bueno que te esté gustando mi historia, y ojalá te siga gustando, porque se pondrá buena! Y sobre el porqué la prota decidió buscar a su verdadero padre… lo basé más que nada en una experiencia que tuve en mi adolescencia… no me fue nada bien… EN FIN! xDD Y para más info sobre el porqué mi OC perdió su trabajo al principio, te invito a que leas mi primera historia, llamada **"Una entrevista con…"**, así entenderás todo el rollo :3 Saludos y ojalá te guste éste capítulo.

**SerasVictoria n.n:** Mi homóloga hentai… Por su pollo que haré una historia de AxS! Está entre mis planes a corto plazo, al igual que un loco crossover crackfic de Hellsing e Inazuma Eleven… y también habrá un pequeño AxS al final de ésta historia xD así que pendiente! Saludos y nos vicenteamos pronto! Por cierto, excelente historia la tuya! :3

(…) (…)

**Okey, ya acabé… Ahora-**

**Integra: Ahora te mataré por haberte salido con la tuya y haber publicado esa horrenda historia!**

**Yo: HA! Pero bien que te gustó al final! Te fuiste con Karly a ****_no se dónde_**** e hicieron ****_quién sabe qué_****!**

**Karly: Aclarando… Fuimos a la TIENDA y COMPRAMOS ALGUNAS COSITAS!**

**Yo: O_o Algo me dice que no te creo…**

**Karly: ES LA NETA!**

**Clefton: MENTIRA!**

**Integra y Karly: HUUUUUUUH!?**

**Clefton: Tengo en mi poder un video en donde ellas dos hicieron… bueno…**

**Seras y yo: QUEREMOS VERLO!**

**Integra y Karly: NOOOOOO!**

**Seras y yo: SÍIIII!**

**Integra y Karly: NOOOO!**

***las cuatro se lanzan sobre el chico de anteojos, y mientras se resuelve todo ese despelote, comencemos con el capítulo xDD***

(…) (…)

**NOTA:** Hellsing y sus personajes son propiedad e Kouta Hirano… y ya…

(…) (…)

**CAPÍTULO 4:** Un nuevo presidente… Las palomas gobiernan México.

(…) (…)

En Los Pinos, se lleva a cabo una conferencia de prensa. Los reporteros están a la expectativa por la llegada del presidente…

Un tipo gordo, grasiento, calvo, y lleno de granos en la cara, se aproxima al estrado y toma el micrófono.

**"Señoras y señores reporteros… Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso al señor presidente de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos… La paloma Chuck Norris…"**

La paloma mensajera se posa sobre el micrófono y deja una enorme… bueno, ya me entenderán… Luego de eso, los presentes estallan en aplausos.

**"Turrrrrrr…"** la paloma Chuck cantó satisfecha.

(…) (…)

**En el próximo episodio… Jajajajaja se la creyeron! Lo anterior solo fue un pequeño omake para comenzar de buenas xDDDD. Gracias por la idea, Bloody Queen CR, éste omake fue especialmente dedicado para ti :3**

**Ahora sí, con el verdadero capítulo!**

(…) (…)

**CAPÍTULO 4 (ora sí el de a deveras):** Una nueva batalla por Londres.

(…) (…)

**_Karly…_**

**_Oh, Karly…_**

**_DESPIERTA, CONCHETUMADRE! TE ESTOY HABLANDO!_**

La licántropo despierta de golpe, y se da cuenta de que está recostada sobre un campo bastante floreado, voltea para todos lados, y observa sólo un pajarito rojo (el mismo de Angry Birds xDDD)

**"Quién eres tú…"** preguntó la chica.

El pájaro contestó **"Soy el espíritu de tu Beretta… me llamo LEROY JENKINS!"**

**"A LA BESTIA! EL PAJARRACO HABLA!"** Karly huyó despavorida del lugar, pero el pájaro (Leroy Jenkins) se lanzó hacia ella con ayuda de una resortera que salió de la nada, derribándola **"OOOOF!"**

**"A dónde crees que vas, loba tarada!? Quiero hablar contigo MUY SERIAMENTE…"** Leroy contestó.

**"De qué o qué o qué pedo" **

**"Sólo quiero saber por qué eres una PINCHE PERVERTIDA!"** Leroy gritó a todo pulmón.

**"NOMÁS POR ESO!?"**

**"SÍ! Por ejemplo… toooooodas esas veces que has espiado a los chicos en las duchas en la secundaria…"**

**"…Sí… Y?"** la licántropo se cruzó de brazos.

**"También ese episodio con el chico buena onda de la Zona Rosa…"**

**"Y eso QUÉ CARAJOS tiene que ver en todo esto, pajarraco de pacotilla!?"**

**"Y no te olvides de la vez que panocheaste debajo del ataúd de tu amiga Seras y viste sus revistas porno y su cartas secretas…"** el pájaro rojo reclamó.

**"Uuuuuuuhhh?!"**

Varias cartas aparecen flotando alrededor de la licántropo, todas escritas de puño y letra de la Draculina. Karly toma una de ellas y la lee…

**_"MAESTRO… ANOCHE NO PUDE DORMIR POR TODOS ESTOS PENSAMIENTOS QUE CARCOMEN MI MENTE Y MIS ENTRAÑAS… ÉSTA VEZ SOÑÉ QUE ENTRABAS A MI CUARTO Y ME MIRABAS CON UNOS OJOS LLENOS DE DESEO Y LUJURIA… TE ACERCABAS A MI… ME DESVESTÁS CON LA MIRADA… YO ME ACERQUÉ A TI… Y UNIMOS NUESTROS LABIOS EN UN BESO APASIONADO… ARRANCABAS MI ROPA… YO ARRANCABA LA TUYA… RECORRÍAS MI PIEL CON TU LENGUA… Y-"_**

Karly interrumpió la lectura, pues comenzó a sufrir una hemorragia nasal.

**"PUTA MADRE! Vas a hacer que me desangre, pajarraco de mierda!"**

**"Mira quién lo di—"**

BANG!

El pájaro explota en varias plumas rojas debido a una pedrada que le pega. Karly voltea a su derecha, y observa a un individuo alto, musculoso y calvo, vestido como repartidor de pizzas, y que tenía en su poder una resortera con efectos de sonido integrados. La licántropo quedó con cara de WTF al ver al individuo. ***Pero qué coñas hace el tipo calvo de Brazzers en mis pensamientos…*** pensó.

**"Descuida, Karly, yo soy el verdadero espíritu de Leroy Jenkins… o LJ para ser breves… Estoy aquí para advertirte de lo que está a punto de ocurrir en Londres…"** El espíritu contestó.

**"Soy toda tuy—DIGO! Soy toda oídos, jejejeje…"**

**"Seras y Clefton soltaron tus palomas mensajeras y mandaron las amenazas de muerte que le tenías preparadas al presidente de México… y también jugaron con tu Xbox… y Seras ganó la Champions League del PES 2013 con más victorias que tú…"**

Karly se molestó un poco… más por el récord de su juego que por las notas mandadas **"Esa pinche vampirita… le voy a rajar su ma—"**

**"Y otra cosa…"** el espíritu la interrumpió.

**"Qué cosa…?!"**

**"Un enorme ejército de hombres lobo está a punto de salir para allá por medio de jets supersónicos"**

**"ASU VE… STIA! Ya tan pronto!?"**

**"Pero no te preocupes, linda! El coronel Abe ya contactó a todos sus amigos, y también están en camino a la capital inglesa. Así que será menor que tú e Integra se apresuren y regresen, porque la guerra será muy complicada"**

Karly se cruzó de brazos y pensó un momentito, haciendo que el espíritu se impacientara y le diera un resorterazo en la cabeza.

**"OUCH! HIJO DE TU MADRE!"** Se quita el gorro y se soba la zona golpeada.

**"PUES DESPIERTA YA Y ADVIÉRTELE A INTEGRA!"**

**"TÁ BIEN! Pero sólo porque el espíritu papacito de mi arma me lo pide…"** Karly sonríe gatunamente.

El espíritu sonríe y levanta el pulgar izquierdo **"Esa es mi chica!"**

(…) (…)

La licántropo abrió los ojos lentamente y procedió a sentarse en el sofá donde dormía. Rascó su cabeza por unos segundos y observo su arma… Leroy Jenkins… La chica sonrió… Seras tenía su Harkonnen II, Alucard tuvo su Jackal y su Casull… ***Y yo tendré a mi Leroy… LEROOOOOOY JEEEEENNKIIIINNSSSS!*** pensó alegremente.

Después volteó hacia la figura durmiente de su jefa, quien descansaba cómodamente sobre la cama King Size de la suite. Así que se acercó con cautela, y sacudió ligeramente su hombro. **"Integra… hey, despierta…"** susurró.

**"Mmmmh…"** Integra gimió ligeramente.

**"Tenemos que regresar a Londres de inmediato…"**

Integra abrió su ojo y lo primero que observó fue a Karly mirándola fijamente. **"Q… qué sucede, Karly…"** preguntó mientras tomaba sus anteojos y se los colocaba.

**"Debemos prepararnos para regresar a Londres… el enemigo se dirige para allá…"** la licántropo contestó con una mirada seria.

Sir Hellsing también dibujó un semblante serio **"… Llegó la hora… Karly, hay que vestirnos e irnos de inmediato."**

**"Sí, señor…"**

(…) (…)

En un avión de la línea Alitalia, el paladín misterioso leía y releía la nota de la masacre en el periódico, cuando de repente suena su celular (el cual lo tenía en modo vuelo por obvias razones)

**"Diga?"**

**"En dónde estás, Patricio!?"** respondió la voz del otro lado de la línea.

El chico, llamado Patricio, contestó **"En éstos momentos estoy en un vuelo con destino a Londres, Heinkel… … … Sí, le daré el mensaje a Hellsing… … … … Muy bien… … Hasta luego…"**

Patricio colgó y guardó el celular bajo su túnica, lanzando un largo suspiro. En eso, ve a un niño asomarse desde su asiento. El niño sonríe, y el paladín le devuelve la sonrisa…

Y de repente, observa la sombra de un jet supersónico pasar muy cerca. Eso lo llenó de asombro… ***La guerra ya va a comenzar!? … Rayos…*** pensó el chico, mientras llevaba lentamente su mano derecha a su espalda, y ahí acarició el mango de una bayoneta…

(…) (…)

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Hellsing… en el cuarto de Karly, Clefton preparaba unas balas especiales para todo tipo de armas, mientras Seras jugaba con el Xbox

**"No te cansas de trabajar, chico?"** preguntó la Draculina.

**"Debemos estar lo más preparados posible, Seras… Y deberías estar entrenando en vez de jugar, no lo crees?"** el licántropo le contestó.

Seras le puso pausa al juego y pensó ***Tiene razón… debería estar lista para la guerra…*** Entonces apagó el aparato y se acercó a Clefton, quien derretía plata en un recipiente **"Qué rayos haces con toda esa plata?!"**

**"Pues verás… estoy derritiendo la plata para combinarla con uranio y un poco de pólvora… introduciré la mezcla en éstas balas especiales con aleación de titanio y uranio y punta reforzada de mercurio explosivo… esa combinación será un arma sumamente letal, hasta para el licántropo más poderoso"** el chico de anteojos informó con una sonrisa.

**"Wow… eso es increíble… Y… de casualidad…"**

**"Por supuesto, he creado balas especiales para tu Harkonnen II, y cuatro granadas incendiarias"** Clefton la interrumpió alargando su sonrisa.

Seras rio de alegría y abrazó a Clefton por detrás, pegando sus enormes pechos contra su espalda. **"Gracias Cleft! Eres el mejor!"**

El chico se puso extremadamente rojo y llevó su mano a su nariz, evitando una inminente hemorragia. **"D-de n-n-nad-da…"** contestó nervioso.

**_Eres atrevida, Chica Policía… Vas a hacer que el pobre lobito tenga un pequeño 'accidente'…_** la voz de Alucard sonó en la mente de la rubia.

**_M-Maestro..? E… es usted..?_** respondió la Draculina mentalmente.

**_Claro, Chica Policía… Y muy pronto regresaré para realizar todas tus fantasías…_**

**_A… a qué se refiere, Maestro..?!_**

**_Lo sabes muy bien, mi pequeña Draculina… Tú lo sabes MUY BIEN…_**

En eso, Seras recordó las cartas de amor secretas que ha escrito para su querido Maestro, y se uso más roja que una cereza. **_MAESTRO!_**

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Pero por mientras diviértete con el lobito… Sé que lo quieres tener desnudo sobre tu ataúd ahora mismo…_**

**_NO ES CIERTO, MAESTRO!_** Pensó molesta.

**_Entonces diviértete con esa loba Karly… sé que quieres estar entre sus poderosos brazos, hehehehe…_**

**_ESO ES MENTIRA!_**

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Pues entonces espera a que regrese… así disfrutaremos el estar juntos… muy juntos… hmhmhmhm…_**

**_Eeeeee…._** Seras estaba muy roja de la vergüenza, y soltó a Clefton, haciendo que éste suspirara de alivio (pues casi sufría una… bueno, ya se imaginarán, jajaja). ***Maestro pervertido!***

**_Tú igual, Chica Policía… hm hmhmhmhm…_**

**_GRRRRR! …_**

De repente, el teléfono de Karly comenzó a sonar, y la rubia contestó de inmediato. **"Sí?"**

**"Seras, sabía que estarías en mi cuarto"** era la voz de Karly **"Bueno, no importa… Tenemos que estar preparados ya. Acabo de recibir un reporte de inteligencia del coronel Abe de que se han avistado jets supersónicos que se dirigen para allá… probablemente sea un contingente de Night Pack…"**

El rostro de Seras lo decía todo… **"No puede ser…" **susurró.

**"Integra y yo hemos tomado un avión de regreso a Londres, estaremos allá en algunas horas… Los mercenarios del coronel estarán allá en cualquier momento. Estén pendientes"** la voz de la licántropo respondió.

**"Entendido…"** Seras contestó antes de colgar. Después observó a Clefton detenidamente.

**"Qué sucede?!" **preguntó el chico.

**"… Llegó la hora, Clefton…"**

(…) (…)

Cerca de la mansión Hellsing… un grupo de soldados observaba un mapa dentro de su jeep todo terreno.

**"Estás seguro de que éste es el lugar, Dikembe?" **preguntó un tipo de unos treinta años, de aspecto desarreglado, vestido con uniforme camuflado verde olivo y una bandera mexicana bordada en su espalda, a otro se raza negra, vestido de igual manera, pero con la diferencia de que en su espalda tenía la bandera de Somalia.

**"Sí, Juan… el jefe Abe lo detalló muy bien en el mapa. Acaso no sabes leer bien?!"** contestó Dikembe.

**"Pues lo siento… no se japonés como tú comprenderás!"** Juan le reclamó.

**"Ya basta, chicos…"** contestó otro mercenario con la bandera mexicana en su espalda, más joven y arreglado que Juan.

**"Tú en qué te metes, pinche Damián joto!"** le contestó Juan.

**"Seré joto, pero éstas pulgas jamás brincarán en tu petate cómo la ves!"** Damián gritó.

**"SILENCIO, SEÑORITAS!"** un individuo de mediana edad, vestido con un uniforme táctico azul marino, la bandera japonesa en su espalda y varias medallas en su chaleco, les gritó a los demás soldados que estaban a punto de armar la cámara húngara entre ellos. Al escucharlo, todos se pusieron firmes. **"Descansen…" **los soldados lo obedecieron. **"Reserven su fuerza para el enemigo, no entre ustedes… Estamos en una misión conjunta con la Organización Hellsing para evitar lo más posible una inminente invasión de hombres lobo, no para pelear por ver quién es más joto…"**

**"LO SENTIMOS, CORONEL ABE, SEÑOR!"** gritaron todos los soldados al unísono.

**"Bien, ya casi estamos cerca de la propiedad de Sir Integra Hellsing… así que lleguemos all´s y reforcemos a sus hombres!"** contestó Abe.

**"YEEEEEEEEEIIIIII!"** todos gritaron de alegría y volvieron a tomar su camino.

(…) (…)

Sobre el cielo londinense, varios jets negros se disponían a aterrizar en el aeropuerto, invadiendo el espacio aéreo. Uno de los jets era piloteado por un muy emocionado Willis, quien tomó su radio y se comunicó con los demás aviones. **"Bien niñas, como lo planeamos…"**

Entonces, varios jets comenzaron a descender peligrosamente hacia el aeropuerto, y varios consiguieron estrellarse de lleno sobre el inmueble, uno de ellos destruyó la torre de control, asesinando a todos los que laboraban en ésta… sólo los licántropos que piloteaban dichos jets sobrevivieron a las explosiones.

**"SÍ! SANGRE! DESTRUCCIÓN! MUERTE!"** Willis gritó por medio del radio, mientras su jet aterrizaba sobre una de las pistas. Al bajar, lo primero que hizo fue abalanzarse sobre uno de los trabajadores para despedazarlo con sus garras. Al terminar de aniquilarlo, avistó a un niño que huía del lugar, probablemente buscando a su mamá. Como el licántropo no es del tipo benevolente, corrió hacia él con firmes intenciones de partirlo a la mitad…

Pero…

SLASH!

Una bayoneta se incrustó en su pecho, deteniéndolo en seco. Aguantando el dolor, Willis retiró la bayoneta y la azotó contra el suelo. Al voltear hacia su izquierda, observó a un joven vestido con una especie de ropa sacerdotal, con otra bayoneta en su mano derecha, y de aspecto muy sereno. Willis se enfureció al verlo. **"Quién vergas eres tú, padrecito?! Por qué no te vas a violar a niños, eh?! Eso es lo que todos ustedes hacen!"** gritó engorilado.

El joven sólo rió ligeramente. **"Lo siento, pero yo no soy del tipo pedófilo… de hecho eso se me hace sumamente repulsivo… yo más bien me considero un instrumento de Dios para entregar su castigo divino a aquellos que atentan contra lo más sagrado que Nuestro Señor nos ha dado a todos y cada uno de nosotros…"** al terminar, apunta su bayoneta hacia Willis.

**"Y dime quién carajos te crees que eres para decirme toda esa basura?!"**

**"Mi nombre…"** el joven paladín sonrió **"… es Patricio de Souza… Y tú, monstruo blasfemo… perecerás bajo el filo de mis bayonetas!"**

Willis estalló a carcajadas **"JAJAJAJAJAJA! NO ME HAGAS REIR, BRASILEÑO DE PACOTILLA! SOLDADOS!" **el malvado licántropo chasqueó sus dedos, y todos sus hombres lobo se colocaron frente a él, entrando todos a la fase 1. **"HÁGANLO PEDAZOS!"**

Todos gruñeron y se abalanzaron hacia el paladín… pero éste sólo sonrió irónicamente y partió en dos al enemigo más cercano, enfureciendo a los demás …

De repente, los ojos de Patricio cambiaron de color azul a amarillo pálido, y sus dientes se afilaron más de la cuenta… eso sólo significó una cosa para Willis…

**"También eres uno de nosotros…"**

**"Bingo…"** Y con eso asesinó a otro lobo hostil… **"Soy la nueva arma secreta de la Sección XIII! Soy miembro de la Organización Iscariote, al servicio de Su Santidad, el Vaticano, y Dios Nuestro Señor!" **Mientras hablaba, partía a más lobos por la mitad, avanzando hasta tomar su otra bayoneta y así pelear con más habilidad. **"Y le daré a éstas almas impuras el destino que merecen… AMEN!"**

Uno a uno, el paladín licántropo eliminaba a sus enemigos, hasta que no quedó ninguno en pie… bueno, excepto Willis, quién quedó petrificado al ver a todos sus hombres aniquilados por un padrecito pelele y sus dos bayonetas… **"Esto no se quedará así, perro malnacido! Más hombres lobos llegarán a la ciudad y te aniquilarán a ti y a Hellsing!"** Al decir eso, escapó a gran velocidad, dejando al joven paladín sólo en medio de la carnicería que ocasionó.

**"Pues aquí los esperaré pacientemente… y tú… criatura infernal… pronto tendrás tu juicio final,,, no a manos de mis bayonetas… sino por alguien de quien menos esperas… eso te lo aseguro…"** el licántropo paladín pensó en voz alta.

(…) (…)

Mientras eso ocurría… El avión donde se encontraban Integra y Karly aun no podía aterrizar, pues fueron informados por medio de un aeropuerto vecino que las pistas no estaban en condiciones para hacer el aterrizaje…. Así que decidieron hablar con los pilotos del avión y pedirles que aterrizaran en otra parte.

Al terminar de hablar con ellos, Sir Hellsing parecía frustrarse. **"Ahora cómo rayos llegaremos a Londres?! No podremos aterrizar, y tal vez nuestras fuerzas aun no sean suficientes…"**

Karly se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus ojos, en claro gesto de que se le estaba ocurriendo una idea. **"Simple… saltaremos del avión…"**

**"ESTÁS LOCA?!"** la dama gritó frustrada.

Karly guiño un ojo y sonrió de oreja a oreja. **"Te olvidas, Integra, que yo soy una mujer lobo… puedo saltar desde más de 10,000 pies y no dañarme… así que confía en mi"**

Integra cerró su ojo y lanzó un gran suspiro **"Está bien… tú ganas… saltemos…"**

**"Sí!"** entonces Karly tomó un micrófono cercano a la puerta de la cabina y comenzó a hablar. **"Señoras y señores pasajeros… niñas, niños, y todos aquellos de sexo dudoso…"** Un par de mariquitas miraron a la licántropo con cara de What **"Lamento informarles que éste avión aterrizará sobre una zona alejada de la capital británica, debido a causas sumamente extrañas… un ataque de hombres lobo, por así decirlo…"** Al escuchar esas palabras, los pasajeros se sorprendieron un poco, pero no tanto, pues sabían de lo ocurrido dos años atrás. **"Aquí mi jefita y yo abriremos la puerta de acceso del avión para así saltar, así que les pido de la manera más atenta y cortés que se coloquen sus máscaras de oxígeno pa que no les de un aire raro… o si les da, hagan el favor de pasar al lavatorio… para no decir EXCUSADO, WC, TRONO o CACA-O-MATIC… En fin, gracias por su atención, y feliz aterrizaje. ABUR!"** Al terminar, la chica colocó el micrófono en su lugar.

Integra tenía cara de WTF **"Qué discurso tan elocuente, soldado"**

**"Gracias…"** contestó la licántropo.

En eso, una de las sobrecargos se colocó frente a Karly. **"No puede saltar a ésta altura, señorita, no sin un paracaídas… puede ser muy pelig—"**

Los ojos de Karly se pusieron amarillos por breves instantes, asustando a la sobrecargo. **"No se preocupe… no me pasará nada…"** finalizó con una pequeña sonrisa.

La sobrecargo se alejó de la puerta de salida del avión, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Karly abrió la puerta, y las máscaras de oxígeno salieron instantáneamente de las compuertas sobre los asientos de los pasajeros. **"Muy bien… Integra, sujétate de mi…"**

La dama de anteojos abrazó a Karly por detrás, sujetándose muy bien. **"Ya… estoy lista…"**

**"Ahora… de casualidad no te sobra un cigarro!?" **preguntó la loba.

**"Huh?"**

Karly le dirigió una sonrisa a Integra con todos sus dientes, haciendo que ésta última sacara su estuche y sacara un cigarro para dárselo a la joven mexicana.

Karly se llevó el cigarro a la boca y le guiñó un ojo a su jefa. **"Así me veré ruda durante el salto, jejeje…"**

Al terminar, Karly saltó del avión, haciendo que ella e Integra cayeran al vacío… Luego de algunos minutos de caída libre, la loba cayó con los pies contra el suelo de la pista de aterrizaje… Lo que ambas mujeres vieron fue un escenario de total desolación… pero identificaron varios cadáveres mutilados de licántropos…

Y a un joven misterioso de pie frente a ellas.

**"Supongo que tú te encargaste de esos hombres lobo…"** Integra se dirigió al joven misterioso.

El chico sólo sonrió… Y Karly lo observaba con una mirada fría…

(…) (…)

**En el siguiente capítulo, Clefton se enfrenta a Willis, Karly será herida de muerte tratando de proteger a Integra, y dependerá de ella el evitar el inminente final de su mejor amiga…**

**O por Dios santo… esto cada vez se pondrá emocionante, y por lo tanto, los capis que vendrán contendrán más drama que humor, así que vayan preparando sus pañuelos, porque les adelanto que ocurrirá una tragedia…**

**Y cambiando de tema, muy pronto terminaré el fic "Prom Night", el cual tengo en pausa debido a que ésta historia ha estado ocupando el 100% de mi cerebro (además de que debía arreglar mi reproductor vhs para ver una peli y tomar ideas de ese film), así que pendientes… újule, cómo tengo ideas en mi cabeza…**

**Seras: Vas a estallar.**

**Integra: Eso sería MUY entretenido de ver…**

**Yo: Ay ya cállense… Oigan… dónde están Karly y Clefton?!**

**Seras: Revisando tu colección de mangas hentai que tienes escondidas bajo el colchón…**

**Yo: WHADDAFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAC?!**

***la autora sale corriendo del lugar***

**Espíritu de LJ: Pues parece que esto es todo, la autora los verá de nuevo la próxima semana, y por favor dejen sus reviews! *sonríe***

**Yo: *voz* DEJEN MIS REVISTAS, PAR DE DEGENERADOS!**

**Seras: *voz* DÉJANOS EN PAZ O SUBIMOS EL VIDEO EN DONDE BAILAS GANGNAM STYLE A YOUTUBE!**

**Yo: *voz* NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Clefton: *voz* JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**


	6. 5 - Tragedia inminente?

**WAAAAAZZZZAAAAA! Mil disculpas por mi ausencia, pero es que el internet muy hijo de su $&/%(&%% fue saboteado por "terceros" (además de tener unos días bastante ocupados), pero ya estoy de vuelta gracias a Kamisama, Chuck Norris y Richi Phelps! :)**

**Karly: Y qué tiene que ver ese mocoso en todo esto?!**

**Yo: No tiene nada que ver, pero lo quise mencionar porque me dio la regalada gana! Algún problema!?**

**Karly: ._. No… ninguno…**

**Yo: Ah ok… Ahora vete con Integra, porque te necesita para hacer algunos papeleos…**

**Karly: … Mentira… me quiere violar la muy desgrac—**

**Yo: No me digas que ya estás traumada con las historias yuri que salieron sobre ti ¬¬**

**Karly: Emmmmm…**

**Yo: Anda y ve! Que no te va a violar, tonteja!**

**Karly: O_o Si tú lo dices… *se va***

**Yo: Okey… y ahora, a agradecer los reviews del capi anterior…**

(…) (…)

**Lonewolf685:** YEEEEAAAAHHHH! A No Life Achievement like me! *tears of joy flowing while cheesy happy music plays* We're like brother and sister and- *disc skips* Oops, sorry about that, sometimes I tend to be a little sentimental… OH WELL! I felt way too satisfied about our job together, and my mind is still debating about writing a sequel of my own, hehe. Take care and we'll read each other soon!

**Panakeias:** Jeje, tenía pensado desde el principio hacer a Patricio el prota de mi historia, pero decidí moverlo a Iscariote y que usara bayonetas como armas *como un tributo a Anderson, pues es de mis personajes favoritos xD*, al igual que un rival digno para Karly, y no te preocupes, haré una descripción full de él al final de éste capítulo, al igual que de Karly *más que nada para quienes quieran usar a mis OCs, se sientan libres de hacerlo jejeje (Lonewolf685 y SerasVictoria n.n ya lo han hecho xD)* Y sobre lo de Willis… el tipo es de esos que se van con lo primero que ven o piensan, como el aspecto o el nombre *Ej. Si en vez de Patricio, el paladín se llamase Lars, Willis luego diría que es alemán, aunque en verdad fuese danés jajaja* Y Alucard hará su aparición, no te preocupes ;) Saludos y ojalá te guste éste capítulo.

**Bloody Queen CR:** :'D Que bueno que te gustó el omake que te hice, y… tengo pensado MUY seriamente crear una cuenta en Brazzers… o tal vez no… Pero buaaaaaano! Espero que te guste éste capi, que aunque tarde, espero que haya valido la pena la laaaaaaaaaarga espera x'D

**Jenny Heidern:** Qué bueno que te gustó la escena de acción del capi anterior, y aquí habrá más, y oficialmente desde éste capítulo habrá más drama que humor por los eventos que van a ocurrir… y yo ya tengo los pañuelos listos para los capis que siguen… y lo de las cartas… tarde o temprano se tenían que descubrir, jejejeje… Saludos, cuídate mucho y disfruta lo que está por venir ;)

**SerasVictoria n.n:** . . . . . Al cliente lo que pida, jajajajajaja, y también qué bueno que te encantó la historia especial que te hice por tu pasado cumple :'D Saludos y sigue escribiendo esa historia tan genial que tienes :)

(…) (…)

**Bueno, sin más que agregar, comencemos xDDD**

(…) (…)

**NOTA:** Hellsing y sus personajes son propiedad de Kouta Hirano… insisto, si fueran míos, Alucard y Seras serían pareja, Anderson no hubiera muerto, Integra no hubiera perdido su ojo y Heinkel sería machín *porque aunque no lo crean (algunos ya lo sabemos), es mujer*

(…) (…)

**CAPÍTULO 5:** Un giro inesperado… (Una nueva criatura surge)

(…) (…)

Luego de algunos minutos de caída libre, la loba cayó con los pies contra el suelo de la pista de aterrizaje… Lo que ambas mujeres vieron fue un escenario de total desolación… pero identificaron varios cadáveres mutilados de licántropos…

Y a un joven misterioso de pie frente a ellas.

"**Supongo que tú te encargaste de esos hombres lobo…"** Integra se dirigió al joven misterioso.

El chico sólo sonrió… Y Karly lo observaba con una mirada fría…

***Ese tipo… es… Grrr…*** pensó mientras sentía que los cabellos de su nuca se erizaban de puro coraje.

"**Dime tu nombre…" **la mujer de parche se dirigió con calma al joven.

El joven paladín sonrió. **"Por supuesto, distinguida dama… Mi nombre es Patricio de Souza, y como podrán ver por mi indumentaria, soy parte de la Organización Iscariote, y también…"** el paladín tomó una pausa para sacar sus bayonetas. **"… Vengo a dar un mensaje a la Organización Hellsing…"**

Instintivamente, Karly se colocó frente a Integra para protegerla. **"SIR INTEGRA, ÉL ES UN LICÁNTROPO COMO YO! PUEDO SENTIRLO!"**

Patricio apuntó a Karly con su bayoneta **"Eres valiente, mujer lobo… y por más que en éste momento desee hacerte pedazos con mis bayonetas… sólo estoy aquí para brindarles mi total apoyo en ésta guerra que se avecina…"**

"**Huh?!"** ambas mujeres vociferaron al mismo tiempo.

"**La Sección XIII está plenamente enterada de lo sucedido en El Salvador, y en base a nuestro cese a nuestras hostilidades, yo me ofrezco en ayudar a repeler a esas fuerzas infernales"** Patricio tomó una pausa para acercarse a Karly y mirarla con detenimiento**. "… Y en cuanto terminemos… Me dará mucho gusto mandarte al infierno, criatura protestante…"**

"**POS ÉNTRALE WEY! DE UNA VEZ!"** Karly desenfundó su LJ y la apuntó hacia la cabeza del paladín. Ambos lobos comenzaban a transformarse poco a poco para luego pelear, hasta que…

Integra se colocó en medio de los dos, en in intento por detenerlos. **"YA BASTA LOS DOS! RESERVEN SUS FUERZAS PARA EL ENEMIGO!"**

Karly y Patricio gruñeron en respuesta, y el paladín se alejó de ellas a gran velocidad, dejándolas solas en la pista.

"**Karly… ya para… tranquilízate…"** Integra la tomó por los hombros.

La chica degradó su transformación a fase 1 y lanzó un largo suspiro. **"Lo siento, Integra… pero ese padrecito pendejete es TAN PEDANTE Y LO QUE LE SIGUE!"** exclamó mientras guardaba a LJ de vuelta al interior de su saco gris.

"**No importa… lo que hay que hacer es llegar a la mansión… pero están arribando cada vez más hombres lobo…"**

Ambas voltearon por todos lados, hasta que la dama de anteojos observó una motocicleta cerca de los restos de un jet. **"Tal vez podamos usar esa motocicleta…"**

"**Enseguida! Vamos!"** Karly exclamó, completamente de vuelta a la normalidad.

Las dos corrieron hacia el vehículo, Karly tomó las riendas de ésta e Integra se sujetó por la cintura de la licántropo mientras ésta encendía la motocicleta (la cual tenía convenientemente las llaves puestas xD), y salieron a gran velocidad de la zona.

(…) (…)

En la mansión Hellsing, Masahiro Abe y sus tropas se reunieron con Seras, Clefton y los Wild Geese, para así prepararse para la gran batalla.

"**Y tú hiciste éstas balas especiales, jovencito?!"** el veterano le preguntó al licántropo.

El chico asintió. **"Por supuesto, Coronel. Hasta el lobo más poderoso caerá"** contestó con una sonrisa.

"**Excelente… mis hombres también necesitarán algunas de esas balas"**

"**Enseguida…"**

Abe y Clefton se retiraron del lugar, dejando a Seras sola con los soldados.

"**Y cuál es tu nombre, amiga?"** preguntó Juan.

"**Me llamo Seras Victoria…"** contestó algo nerviosa.

"**Seras… qué nombre tan interesante werka… Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Juan Espiridión Huerta Garza y de la Garza"** el mercenario se presentó, después apuntó hacia Dikembe. **"El negrito ese de allá se llama Dikembe Mamam…"**

Dikembe levantó su mano y sonrió de oreja a oreja. **"Un placer…"**

Juan después apuntó hacia Damián. **"Y ese de allá es Damián Rodríguez. No te hagas ilusiones con él, es más joto que las mariposas…"**

"**EEEHHH?! En verdad es… homosexual? Pero se ve muy… varonil…"** la Draculina se acercó a Damián para verlo con detenimiento.

El chico se quedó en una especie de trance al ver los penetrantes ojos rojos de Seras. **"T-tal vez sea algo gay… pero tuve mis quereres con una chica… recuerdo bien su nombre… Karly Contreras…"**

Seras se sorprendió un poco **"Hablas de… Karly Contreras-Makinami?!"**

"**Sí… Acaso la conoces?"**

A Seras casi le daba el tramafat. **"ELLA TRABAJA AQUÍ!"**

"**EN SERIO!? ESO ES GENIAL! AL FIN VOLVERÉ A VER A MI AMOR FEMENINO!"** Damián gritó con una ligera voz de loca.

La rubia pensó _***Ese es el chico gay con el que Karly tuvo relaciones? Definitivamente el mundo es pequeño…***_ Seras veía incrédula, al igual que el resto de los mercenarios, cómo Damián brincaba de alegría por todo el cuarto mientras gritaba como toda una jota (LOL).

(…) (…)

Por otro lado, más tropas enemigas se reunieron el las cercanías del aeropuerto, y Willis se reunió con ellos.

"**Muy bien, tropas… nuestro destino es la mansión Hellsing… hay que atacar con todo a esos hijos de puta hasta que no quede más que sus vísceras dispersas por el lugar… pero dejen con vida a esa ramera de Integra Hellsing… yo personalmente la quiero torturar lentamente, después matarla… divertirme un rato follando su cadáver, partirla en pedazos, para terminar con un banquete con sus vísceras para todos nosotros… eso me parece excelente…"** el licántropo enfatizó lo dicho con una sonrisa sumamente sádica, provocando los gritos de alegría de sus soldados.

"**Muy bien, amigos! TODOS HACIA LA MANSIÓN!"** Willis gritó hacia sus tropas, quienes se transformaron plenamente en lobos aprovechando la luna llena, y corrieron raudos y veloces hacia su destino.

(…) (…)

No muy lejos de ahí, la motocicleta que manejaban Karly e Integra doblaba una esquina, casi llegando a Picadilly Circus. En eso, la dama de hierro notó a su amiga algo tensa. **"Sucede algo?"** preguntó.

Karly gruñó ligeramente. **"… Están varios cerca…" **susurró mientras apretaba los manubrios de la moto con una fuerza tal que casi los destrozaba. **"TAMBIÉN SE DIRIJEN A LA MANSIÓN! Y RÁPIDO!"**

"**QUÉ?!"**

Ambas avistaron a distancia a un numeroso contingente de licántropos, listos para la batalla. Karly estaba que hervía de rabia, pero no veía más alternativa que detenerlos, y así permitirle a Integra reunirse con los demás. **"Integra… quiero que en cuanto salte, tomes los manubrios…"**

"**Planeas detenerlos tú sola?!"**

"**Los mantendré a raya lo más que pueda mientras llegues a la mansión sana y salva y te reúnas con los chicos…"** la chica enfatizó con una sonrisa mientras volteaba a ver el rostro algo inseguro de su jefa..

**(N.A.- YURI TROLLING ALERT! ****AGUAS!)**

"… **Regresa con bien a nosotros, Karly… es una orden…"** volvió a poner su semblante serio de costumbre.

De repente, el espíritu troll de Karly salió a flote y dibujó una sonrisa sumamente pícara. **"Sí Señor!"** y en eso sorprendió a Integra con un beso en los labios, de piquito, el cual sólo duró segundo y medio, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que la mente de Integra se convirtiese en un revolú de pensamientos… claro, sabía que el beso fue una de tantas bromas de la licántropo, pero…

Rápidamente, Karly saltó de la moto y aterrizó sobre un auto viejo y destartalado, uno de los varios recuerdos que dejó la guerra entre Nazis, Católicos y Protestantes dos años atrás. Después volteó a sus espaldas y observó la moto alejarse más y más, a lo que lanzó un suspiro y sonrió.

"**No te preocupes, Integra… regresaré…"**

Luego volvió su vista hacia el enemigo, su rostro se endureció un poco y desenfundó su LJ poco a poco…

Los lobos se acercaban más…

"**Los estoy esperando, pinches putos perros sarnosos…"**

Cuando el pelotón de lobos estaba a poco más de 50 metros del auto en donde estaba Karly, ésta saltó muy alto y apuntó su arma hacia el expuesto tanque de combustible del auto, con una sonrisa algo demente dibujada en sus labios.

"**SAYONARA, MOTHERFUCKERS!"**

BANG! - - BOOOOOMM!

El auto estalla en mil pedazos, llevándose consigo a algunos licántropos. Debido a la fuerza de la explosión, Karly salió despedida hacia atrás y chocó contra la ventana de una muy destartalada tienda de modas, rompiéndola en el proceso y aterrizando sobre una pila de maniquíes destrozados y manchados de sangre… Bueno, la mayoría eran maniquíes… el resto eran restos descuartizados de ghouls y cadáveres putrefactos de personas inocentes, al grado de estar en estado esquelético.

"**AYCHINGATUMADRE! QUÉ FELLO!"** De un salto, la chica se puso de pie y se alejó lo más posible de la pila de cadáveres. En eso observó un rifle de asalto de alto poder, particularmente un Fara 83… Se veía seminueva, tal vez la usó alguno de los encargados de la tienda para defenderse en contra de los vampiros nazis… rápidamente se puso a buscar algunas municiones para el rifle, por suerte encontró una caja repleta de ellas dentro de uno de las vitrinas de perfumería, vació las balas dentro de las bolsas de su saco y cargó el rifle con algunas mientras formulaba un plan, porque los lobos que sobrevivieron a la explosión y otros muchos más se acercaban a la tienda.

"**Okey… Guardaré a mi pequeño Leroy en caso de emergencia… pero lo que haré será herir a los lobos, darles el golpe de gracia con mis garras… herir, desgarrar, herir, desgarrar…"**

Tres lobos entraron a la tienda…

"**HERIR!"** Karly disparó tres veces, una bala en cada cabeza, hiriendo a los lobos gravemente, pero no matándolos puesto que las balas del rifle no eran de plata. Rápidamente entró a la fase 2 de su transformación, y con sus garras, atacó a cada lobo en la yugular, matándolos al instante. Después emitió algunos ladridos, como completando su mantra *herir, desgarrar*

***Espero que Integra ya haya llegado a la mansión…*** pensó mientras salía de la tienda velozmente para enfrentarse a otra manada de lobos, aplicando su plan…

(…) (…)

Mientras eso pasaba, la motocicleta que Sir Hellsing manejaba comenzó a quedarse sin combustible, pero aun así consiguió llegar a la mansión, saltó del vehículo con la agilidad de un esgrimista, corrió a toda prisa hacia la entrada, en donde observó varios convoys militares, seguramente propiedad del escuadrón de mercenarios de Masahiro Abe, por suerte encontró a todos en la entrada, dispuestos a salir, armados para la batalla.

"**SIR INTEGRA!"** Clefton, quien ahora estaba vestido casi igual como lo hacía el difunto Walter Dornez (traje de mayordomo), exclamó alegremente, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al notar que faltaba alguien…

"**Y Karly, Sir!?"** preguntó Seras.

"**Se quedó en Picadilly Circus para encargarse de cientos de lobos que se dirigen hacia nosotros… Sugiero que se dividan en dos grupos… Coronel Abe, Clefton, ustedes permanecerán aquí y defenderán éste lugar en caso de que el enemigo llegue hasta acá… Seras y yo iremos a ayudar a Contreras…"** Integra dio a conocer su plan.

"**A sus órdenes, Sir Hellsing, señor!"** Masahiro hizo la señal militar.

Y así, los mercenarios se dividieron en dos contingentes: unos acompañaron a Integra y Seras (entre ellos Damián), y el resto permaneció en la mansión en caso de una invasión sorpresiva.

En un convoy, Damián era el conductor, mientras que Sir Hellsing se encontraba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, ambos con un mismo pensamiento en sus cabezas…

***Ojalá estés bien… Karly…***

(…) (…)

Por otro lado, Willis, quien se había separado del pelotón de lobos antes de que Karly los enfrentara, saltaba de techo en techo con un solo propósito en su mente… llegar a los cuarteles de Hellsing y lograr su cometido de liquidar a todos los que se encuentren en ella, sobre todo a Integra… pero también a…

"**Clefton… maldito cuatro ojos enclenque traidor… Pues bien, tú también tendrás tu merecido… mataré a esa puta Integra, pero antes me entretendré un poco… HACIÉNDOTE PEDAZOS! JAJAJAJAJA!"** Y mientras esa risa siniestra inundaba el aire, Willis se regocijaba al imaginar sus manos manchadas con las sangres de sus enemigos…

(…) (…)

De vuelta a la zona de batalla, Karly seguía en su labor de detener a la enorme manada de lograr su cometido de llegar a la mansión Hellsing. Se notaba un poco cansada, incluso tenía unas cuantas heridas en su cuerpo, pero aun así no estaba dispuesta a claudicar, su lealtad estaba para con Hellsing y daría su vida por todos los que trabajan en ella de ser necesario.

***Chale… No me caerían mal algunos refuerzos… y algunos tacos de chorizo… pero debo seguir luchand-* **

"**GRRRRAAA!"** Karly lanzó un aullido de dolor al sentir que un lobo le había desgarrado el costado izquierdo en ese momento de cavilación. Del puro coraje, descargo todas las balas que el rifle tenía en esos momentos sobre el lobo, para después decapitarlo de un solo movimiento. Con sus fuerzas renovadas, y sin importarle su herida grave, recargó el rifle y volvió a su plan anterior… pero había ya un incoveniente… le quedaban pocas balas para su rifle, más 16 balas especiales en su LJ más un cartucho repleto, y el contingente enemigo seguía creciendo en número…

***Pues lucharé hasta que ya no pueda más… no hay de otra…***

Lanzando un potente aullido de batalla, Karly se lanzó de nuevo a la batalla, sin hacer caso de su sangrante herida.

(…) (…)

A la distancia, Integra y Damián escucharon el aullido.

"**ES KARLY!"** La dama gritó.

"**La del aullido es Karly? Está usted segura!?"** preguntó el chico.

"**POR SUPUESTO! DÉSE PRISA, SOLDADO!"**

"**SÍ SEÑOR!"** Damián pisó el acelerador a fondo y el convoy tomó una velocidad considerable, seguidos muy de cerca por su contingente de soldados.

(…) (…)

Cerca de la mansión, Willis también escuchó el aullido a la distancia.

"**Esa perrita pulgosa que trabaja para la ramera mayor está peleando con mis tropas… Muy bien… una molestia menos…"** Y siguió su camino.

(…) (…)

Volviendo a la batalla… Las balas del rifle de Karly se agotaron, y los enemigos seguían saliendo como mala hierba cualquiera. Lanzando un bufido, la chica lobo lanzó el rifle lejos y volvió a sacar su pequeña, pero letal, arma. Sólo le quedaba una opción: disparar a las cabezas de los lobos y pelear con el resto de ellos. Con tiros certeros en sus cabezas, los lobos caían inertes, pero la herida en su costado comenzaba a hacerle mella… su visión comenzaba a ponerse borrosa y se debilitaba cada vez más, al grado de que erró el último tiro de su LJ, y un lobo se le abalanzó encima, queriendo atacar a su yugular con sus poderosos colmillos. Como pudo, Karly lo tomó por el cuello y se lo rompió de un rápido movimiento. Quitándose al perro muerto de encima, la chica se puso de pie y decidió pasar a la fase tres de su transformación, así, convertida completamente en lobo, les daría una mejor batalla… o lo que su cuerpo pueda aguantar. Así se enfrascó en una pelea a muerte con los lobos enemigos. Gruñidos y ladridos potentes inundaron la atmósfera, y entre toda esa masacre, Karly era la que recibía más… Sintió a un lobo morderle su pata trasera derecha, se lo quitó de encima con un zarpazo y cayó al suelo…

Pero debido al cansancio, y la notable pérdida de sangre, el cuerpo de Karly volvió a la normalidad… **"R-rayos… creo… que ya valí… verga…" **dijo con dificultad mientras veía a varios lobos acercarse lentamente, listos para acabar con su vida. **"Moriré virgen y… sin haber… amado… *sigh* pero sobre… todo… no podré decirle a… Integra… lo mucho que la… estimo…"**

Karly cerró sus ojos, resignada a recibir el ataque letal de los lobos…

RATATATATATA—

Los lobos que estaban cerca de Karly fueron prácticamente despedazados por una ráfaga de balas, y otro que quedó de pie estalló en pedazos gracias a una bala explosiva que impactó su abdomen. Karly alzó su vista lentamente, y alcanzó a ver a lo lejos una silueta vestida de rojo que acarreaba un par de rifles semiautomáticos de un tamaño considerable.

"**S… Seras…"** alcanzó a susurrar.

En eso, un convoy militar se detuvo a un lado de donde la licántropo yacía, y la chica alcanzó a ver que Integra salía de éste, al igual que un joven mercenario.

"**KARLY!" **La mujer de anteojos exclamó al ver a su amiga en el suelo, entre montones de cadáveres de lobos.

"**OH NO KARLY!"** Damián igual exclamó. Ambos corrieron hacia Karly para ayudarla.

Karly apenas podía dibujar una sonrisa. "I… Integra…" pero al ver al mercenario se sorprendió bastante, al grado de olvidarse de que estaba grave. **"SHERIFF McCOY! ERES TÚ!?"** exclamó.

Integra observó a Damián con cara de WTF. **"'Sheriff McCoy'?"**

"**Uhhh… sí, señor… ese era mi nombre artístico cuando trabajaba como stripper en un bar gay en la Ciudad de México… Pero no me dejaba ganancias y decidí ser mercenario y trabajar para el Coronel Abe…"** contestó el chico.

"**Ya veo…"** Integra respondió algo desencajada… Y la atención de ambos volvió a Karly. **"Hay que hacer algo con sus heridas, sobre todo la de su costado…"**

"**Traeré el equipo médico!"** Damián respondió de inmediato y corrió hacia el convoy.

Mientras, Integra prácticamente arrancó los botones de la blusa amarilla de Karly, dejando su pecho al descubierto. La dama entrecerró su ojo al ver detenidamente la herida, parte de sus intestinos estaban a la vista, además de una costilla rota que amenazaba con perforar el pulmón izquierdo. De repente, Integra sintió que la rabia se apoderaba de ella, puesto que Karly arriesgó su vida prácticamente por defenderla a ella y a su organización. ***Debí permanecer al lado de Karly para ayudarla…*** pensó, mientras observaba a Seras encargarse del resto de los lobos con su Hallconnen II.

(…) (…)

De vuelta a la mansión Hellsing, los soldados y Clefton bromeaban entre sí.

"… **Y cuando llegué a la tienda dije: 'Wow… creo que al jefe de mi aldea no le gustará ver un poster de Justin Bieber en su choza… sería un broma perfecta colocar un poster de ese gay, pero corro el riesgo de que me linchen'… Jajajajajajaja!" **Dikembe narró para luego estallar a carcajadas.

"Jajaja, buena historia, señor Mamam… yo tengo una también…" Clefton comenzó a hablar, cuando de repente…

BOOM!

Una de las paredes de la mansión voló en pedazos, sorprendiendo a todos y poniéndolos en alerta. Cuando el humo se disipó, Willis se avanzó sobre uno de los mercenarios, decapitándolo rápidamente.

"**MALDITO!"** gritó Dikembe y disparó su rifle de asalto de inmediato.

Willis dibujo una sonrisa sádica y saltó hacia Dikembe para darle una rápida muerte… cuando en eso sintió una patada en su rostro, dejándolo un poco mareado. Al recuperarse del golpe, Willis observó a Clefton de pie juntó a él, con una cara de pocos amigos.

"**No permitiré que mates a mis amigos… lunático…"** el chico contestó con calma.

Al ver la indumentaria de su ex compañero, Willis estalló a carcajadas. **"Pero mírate nada más! El gran Clefton Hillsburg ahora convertido en un estúpido mayordomo! Qué risa das de veras, cuatro ojos!"**

Eso provocó la furia del chico de anteojos, casi al punto de entrar a la fase 1, haciendo que Willis se carcajeara más. **"Por favor! Nunca has podido transformarte, eres una vergüenza para nuestra especie! Ríndete y dime en dónde está tu nueva jefa!"** el castaño amenazó al licántropo mayordomo.

"… **Está bien… te responderé…"** y de inmediato le mostró el dedo medio de su mano derecha, mientras dibujaba una sonrisa socarrona. Willis se enfureció, poniendo en alerta a los mercenarios.

"**Grrr… eres… un… enclenque… HIJO DE PUTAAA!"** Willis exclamó furioso, entrando a la fase 2, y lanzándose sobre Clefton, quien lo esquivó con su gran velocidad, y de inmediato le conectó otra patada giratoria, al más puro estilo de Chuck Norris.

"**Grrrrr…"** gruñó Willis

"**He… besa mi trasero…"** Clefton contestó muy confiado, para luego lanzarse sobre Willis y comenzar esa pelea que en el fondo tanto deseaba, pues desde hace ya varios años había soportado los insultos y malos tratos del que antes consideraba amigo…

(…)Jaja! Los dejaré en suspenso con la pelea! (…)

Volviendo a las calles de Londres… Seras acabó con prácticamente todo el contingente enemigo, así evitando su aproximación inminente a la mansión, mientras Damián se encargaba de curar en lo que podía las heridas de Karly, poniendo mayor énfasis en la de su costado.

"… **Gracias, Damián… Integra…"** la chica susurró débilmente.

"**No nos agradezcas, Karly… Tú has hecho prácticamente todo el trabajo… Mereces un descanso…"** Integra le contestó, colocando una mano sobre la mejilla de su amiga, haciendo que ambas dibujaran una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Seras y algunos soldados hicieron un recorrido minucioso de la zona, buscando enemigos sobrevivientes. Al no encontrar ninguno, regresaron al área en donde estacionaron los convoys.

"**Ahora podremos regresar a la mansión y darle a Karly la atención adecuada, Sir Integra"** la rubia vampiresa informó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"**Está bien, regresemos…"** Integra asintió levemente, mientras Karly era llevada en una camilla improvisada hacia uno de los convoys…

Pero…

Un individuo malherido, vestido con ropa de futbolista, sacó de entre sus ropas una pistola 9mm y la apuntó hacia el grupo… específicamente hacia Integra… Karly se dio cuenta de inmediato y, en un arranque de adrenalina, saltó de la camilla para ponerse entre Integra y el agresor desconocido…

BANG—BOOM!

Una bala expansiva estalló en el abdomen de Karly, haciéndola desplomarse sobre Integra. Seras y Damián vieron al atacante y se abalanzaron sobre él, abatiéndolo a tiros (Damián) y arrancándole el corazón (Seras).

Integra quedó en shock… esa maldita bala iba dirigida hacia ella! Y lo que es peor… era de plata! La mujer de anteojos sostuvo a karly entre sus brazos mientras ésta entraba en shock por la herida, y por el veneno de la plata que atacaba su sistema, el cual la llevaría a una muerte segura…

"**No… Karly… Por favor… no ahora"** Y por más que quiso contener el llanto, una lágrima de dolor salió del ojo de Sir Integra Hellsing.

"**No… no ll… llore… S…Sir In… tegra…"** la licántropo balbuceó, para luego toser y escupir sangre. **"Al menos… al menos… moriré… moriré en tus… brazos…"**

"**NO DIGAS ESO NI DE BROMA, SOLDADO!"** Integra exclamó llena de impotencia…. En eso, una idea pasó por su cabeza… tal vez puede que sea el peor error que pudiera cometer al frente de la Organización Hellsing, pero… no quería perder a la única persona que había dado algo de sentido a su monótona y rígida existencia… **"Seras… SERAS!"**

"**Sucede algo, Sir?"** la draculina preguntó mientras ella y Damián se reunían con ellas.

"**Seras… por favor… muerde a Karly…"** Integra susurró conteniendo el llanto.

"**QUEEEEEÉ?!"** Seras exclamó incrédula. **"Pero—"**

"**Lo se…"** Sir Hellsing la interrumpió. **"Se que Karly podría convertirse en una abominación al combinar sangre de vampiro con la suya… pero no correré el riesgo de perder a mi mejor amiga… más que mi amiga… mi hermana…"**

Karly, al escuchar las palabras de Integra, no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos casi sin vida… **"Gracias… hermana…"** dijo con un suspiro.

Seras y Damián también quedaron conmovidos, y la draculina se arrodilló junto a ellas para acercarse a Karly.

"**Seras… me vas… a…"**

"**No hables más, Karly… Cumpliré las órdenes de Sir Integra… puesto que yo tampoco quiero perderte… amiga…"** después acercó sus colmillos al cuello de la licántropo. **"… Creo que ésta es la parte en donde cierras tus ojos…"** agregó.

Karly cerró sus ojos en señal de resignación, y al sentir los filosos colmillos de Seras penetrar su cuello, no supo más de ella…

(…) (…)

**En el próximo episodio, Karly despierta a su nueva no-vida como mitad lobo, mitad vampiro, la batalla entre Clefton y Willis sigue, Patricio decide unirse de lleno a la batalla y Karly beberá su primera sangre… y Terry Dallas viajará a Inglaterra…**

**Ufffff! Espero que la espera haya valido la pena, y de nuevo, mil disculpas por la demora u.u… pero bueno! Como lo prometí, aquí una descripción de Patricio de Souza (otro de mis OCs), especialmente para Panakeias.**

(…) (…)

**NOMBRE:** Patricio Antonio de Souza Riveros

**NACIONALIDAD:** Chilena

**ESTATURA:** 1.92 mts

**PESO:** 105 kgs.

**OJOS:** Cafés

**CABELLO:** Castaño claro

De niño vivió prácticamente en medio de una pobreza extrema, al grado de prácticamente robar para mantener a sus hermanos y a su padre enfermo. En un evento extraño, su padre y sus hermanos fueron asesinados por criaturas extrañas, y al llegar a su casa vio a un lobo gigante devorar a su hermano más pequeño. Al tratar de aniquilar al monstruo, fue atacado por éste, recibiendo una mordida en su pierna, y cuando el lobo estaba a punto de despedazar al pequeño, fue salvado por un individuo vestido con ropa sacerdotal y con dos bayonetas en sus manos… el sacerdote salvó la vida del pequeño y lo llevó a Roma, Italia, donde fue acogido por un grupo de niños huérfanos. El sacerdote, Alexander Anderson, vio en el pequeño Patricio un enorme potencial debido a que dentro de él corría la sangre de un hombre lobo, y decidió entrenarlo para con el tiempo convertirlo en uno de los paladines más letales de la Organización Iscariote. El niño creció y se convirtió en uno de los paladines de confianza de Enrico Maxwell, pero no participó en la épica batalla de Londres, pues fue encomendado a la misión de ser uno de los guardianes del Papa…

(…) (…)

**Espero que ya no tengas dudas al respecto, amiga :)… y ya sin más que agregar, me despido por el momento, no sin antes pedirles que dejen sus preciados reviews… y…**

(…) (…)

_**OMAKE PA LA BANDA!**_

(…) (…)

**EL PRIVADO PARA SERAS… JEJEJEJE…**

(…) (…)

Luego de aquel espectáculo deplorable que hizo Damián, Seras sintió curiosidad por el anterior trabajo del mercenario.

"**Así que stripper…"** dijo la draculina.

"**Sip… pero ser mercenario deja más…" **En eso, el chico dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa. **"Acaso quieres un privado conmigo…"**

Seras se puso bastante nerviosa **"P-p-p-privado?! Qué acaso no eres gay!?"**

"**No… sólo es una fachada para llegar a ti… mi Chica policía…"**

Sólo había UNA persona que la llamaba así… **"MAESTRO!?"**

"**Así es… mi amada draculina… soy yo…"** En eso Damián cambió de forma y se convirtió en Alucard… Alucard cargó sorpresivamente a Seras y se la llevó a uno de los cuartos, para así quedar encerrados. Ya dentro, comenzó a desnudarse lentamente, haciendo que Seras se pusiera roja como un tomate…

"**MAESTRO! NO HAGA ESO!"**

"**Pero tú lo deseas… lo veo en tus ojos…"** Ya completamente desnudo, arrinconó a la pobre Victoria en la cama y le arrancó toda la ropa de un tirón… y… el resto lo dejo a su imaginación, puesto que ésta historia puede que la lean menores y no quiero perturbar más sus mentes… If you know what I mean…

(…) (…)

Omake dedicado para mi amiga SerasVictoria n.n Ojalá te guste :3

(…) (…)


End file.
